


Honeymoon

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Paris (City), Quickies, Riding, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Robert and Aaron's honeymoon week in Paris





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! I was supposed to post this yesterday but I didn't get released from hospital until this morning where I had to proof read this. I'm much better now, don't worry? But hopefully you guys love this because I spent a full week writing this.

 

If the couple thought that planning their wedding was tough, then planning the honeymoon was even harder. Robert was the one who really wanted to surprise Aaron and relieve him from the stress of...well, everything that had happened within the past couple of weeks. Sure, Robert had planned near enough everything about the wedding, but he wanted to give Aaron everything, give him an amazing honeymoon considering the pair had never actually had a real one before and considering Aaron wasn't feeling up to it after the wedding, they waited a week.  
  
He had tons of brochures from the hotten travel agency and flicked through them, one by one, each one getting put to the side.  
  
France, to them seemed cliche, plus Aaron spent near enough 2 years there, so he wasn't exactly keen on that.  
  
"Aaron?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Italy sound good?!"  
  
Aaron walked downstairs and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Are you still planning this? I thought you picked a place..."  
  
"Well I wanna get your approval first don't I? So go on, Italy?"  
  
Aaron screwed his face up and pointed at the freezer in the kitchen with his thumb.  
  
"Already been there. Trust me, the frozen Pizza in the freezer is so much better than actual real Italian ones"  
  
"Ah...well, I'm lost...Morocco?"  
  
Aaron thought about it and then nodded.  
  
"Morocco...it sounds perfect..."  
  
Robert sighed in relief and threw all the brochures, minus the Morocco one into the bin and smiled.  
  
"Morocco it is then!"  
  
  
....  
  
  
Aaron woke up at nearly three in the morning, surprised to find Roberts side of the bed cold and empty. Where was he? Seb sounded quiet so...he couldn't exactly be comforting him. Swinging his legs out the bed, he shoved a t-shirt on, a pair of shorts and walked out rubbing his eyes. He nearly decked it on the stairs because he was still half asleep but he stopped when he found Robert sitting at the table, brochures on the table. The ones he supposedly shoved in the bin.  
  
"Rob? What you doin?"  
  
"Sorting out a honeymoon?"  
  
"What's wrong with Morocco? Too expensive?"  
  
"No. It sounded perfect. Really. Just...I did a bit of Googling right, and...it turns out that it's...kind of illegal to be gay there...sorry"  
  
"Fuck...really? I didn't even think about that...ok. We'll sort it out tomorrow, just come back to bed will you?"  
  
Robert let out a deep sigh and stood up and yawned, took his fiances hand and allowed himself to be dragged back upstairs.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
The next day, after hours of research and Googling and asking Aaron many questions of his time in France, he finally decided on a brochure and waited for him to come back home.   
  
When Aaron did come home, Robert handed him the brochure and waited for his reaction.  
  
"Paris? I thought you said it's too cliche"   
  
"Yeah, but...it's cliche for a reason. Look, I've got so many ideas lined up for us if we do decide on this. And I know you've sort of been here but-"  
  
"Robert...I spent my time in La Ciotat, that's a few hours drive from Paris. Paris sounds amazing..."  
  
"Great! Then...we better get a start on packing then. Shouldn't we?"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
"So did you two decide on a place yet?"  
  
Aaron nodded and took a sip of his pint and set down the glass on the bar.  
  
"Yup. We're planning to go to Glasgow"   
  
Liv screwed her face up and frowned.  
  
"Glasgow? That's...great...if you like the smell of smoke and rain..."  
  
Aaron looked at her face and laughed.  
  
"Kidding. We're going to Paris"  
  
Liv gasped and widened her eyes.  
  
"Seriously?! Can I come?"  
  
"Unless you wanna see me and Robert all loved up, sure come along, I'll see if we can find space for you in the honeymoon suite..."  
  
Liv stuck her tongue out at her brothers sarcasm and walked out the booth to go to the toilets. Faith brought over her orange juice and sat down in Liv's spot.  
  
"So what's this I hear about Paris and a honeymoon suite? Go on. Tell me more!"  
  
She laughed and Aaron buried his face into his hands.  
  
"Gran...Look, I don't even know much about it except for those two things ok? Roberts planning the whole surprise"  
  
"Oh I bet he is. Bet you he's planning all your nightly routines aswell!"  
  
Aaron gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Gran!"  
  
"Oh I'm only joking!"  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"Diane, you sure you don't mind? I mean...it is for a week..."  
  
"Honestly love, I don't mind. I like to think of him as my grandson after all....He will miss you though. Both of you"   
  
"I know. I'll miss him too. Robert texted and said he managed to get tickets for 5 tonight..."  
  
Diane looked at the clock and then back to Aaron.  
  
"You mean in three hours?"  
  
"What? No. No. In the morning, so we need to get all our packing and shopping done right now"  
  
"Ah. Well then...have a good shopping spree and say goodbye before you and Robert decide to rest up tonight"  
  
Aaron gave Diane a short hug and pressed a kiss onto Sebs head and walked out, heading back home. When he opened the door, he found Liv...rolling up towels?  
  
"Liv. What you doing?"  
  
"Well, Robert told me that rolling up your stuff makes more room in the suitcase so..."  
  
Robert walked downstairs and dropped a pile of clothes onto the couch.  
  
"Hey! Liv wanted to help so...get rolling"   
  
Aaron scoffed.  
  
"I'm not rolling my stuff. Just fold them"   
  
Robert groaned.  
  
"This is just like the time you dropped your stupid phone in the water and didn't listen to me when I told you to put it in a bag of rice"   
  
"Why would I shove my phone in food?!"  
  
"It soaks up all the water!"  
  
Liv nodded towards them.  
  
"It's true by the way"   
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and grabbed a t-shirt that he knew belonged to himself and he frowned.  
  
"I've been looking for this t-shirt for ages. Knew you had it..."  
  
Robert smirked.  
  
"Who cares? We're probably gonna be wearing each other's clothes this week anyways"  
  
Aaron smiled and Liv pretended to fake gag.   
  
"Oh that's gross! Wait until I'm out the room first!"  
  
  
......  
  
  
It took them surprisingly all day to pack a weeks worth of clothes in their cases as well as swimming trunks, phone chargers and Roberts annoyingly insane amount of hair products just for his stupid blonde to stay...amazing the way it is.  
  
Just before it reached 10, Aaron and Robert paid Diane a visit and kissed her goodbye, kissed and hugged Seb for dear life before having to physically pull one another out the same room as him and goodnight to Liv who would be held responsible for the mill the entire week with the help of Diane and Vic obviously.  
  
Finally, they fell asleep, their phone alarms being set for...the next three and a half hours. Aaron squeezed Roberts hand underneath the covers and smiled, oddly excited for their upcoming honeymoon in Paris. Just an entire week of the pair alone together and no distractions. No work calls for Robert, no more family drama with Aaron...  
  
Everything was already so perfect. And Aaron couldn't wait to begin Paris.

 

"Rob...Rob...Robert!"  
  
Robert groaned and slowly blinked open his eyes. His shoulders felt stiff and he stunk of sweat from the clammy air in the plane. Aaron gently tapped Roberts shoulder and pointed at the window to see that their plane was landing. It was pitch black outside and all the couple could spot, were the endless amount of streetlights down below, shining like little fireflies.  
  
"Oh. We're here?"  
  
Aaron nodded and smiled despite the slight twitch of his eyes. He must have been exhausted too, also it didn't seem as if he had any sleep.  
  
"Did you even sleep?"  
  
"Nah. Couldn't sleep with your snoring could I?"  
  
Robert made a face and Aaron laughed.  
  
"My shoulders killing me...did I sleep the whole flight?"  
  
"Yeah. But hey, you'll be all rested now won't you?"  
  
"I guess?"  
  
"Good. Then you can carry both our cases can't you?"  
  
  
......  
  
  
Since it was their Honeymoon, Aaron was in a good mood, happiness literally radiating off of him and when he offered to take Roberts case, (because he constantly complained about his shoulders) Robert realised how...excited the pair should be. They had a whole six days to spend in Paris. The 'city of love' right?  
  
Robert managed to catch a taxi quickly and when they awkwardly sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, Robert remembered that he was the one planning this entire surprise.  
  
"Oh! Uhh...the Shangri-la hotel"  
  
The taxi driver turned around and looked at him in surprise. He had a thick French accent and honestly? Robert could barely understand what he was saying.  
  
"Shangri-la? For...you two?"  
  
Robert nodded and the taxi driver nodded and whistled in appreciation.  
  
"Very nice...very nice..."  
  
Robert wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulders and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"What can I say? I love to treat my husband"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes fondly.  
  
Pulling up at the fancy hotel, Robert thanked the driver and nudged his husbands shoulder.  
  
"Good surprise so far?"  
  
Aaron only looked at the tall building with wide eyes and nodded, speechless. He never truly realised...how amazing his husband could be. How amazing he could set up surprises. Honestly, he thought Robert couldn't out-do himself when he planned Vegas for Aaron's birthday, but he did. The Shangri-la...wow.  
  
After they had checked in, Robert grinned and wheeled his case inside, reached over to take a hold of Aaron's hand and walked them both into the elevator. Aaron was just...shocked at how expensive the bloody lobby looked. Golden candelabras decorated every single shelf and matched the crystal chandelier, golden lamps with bright white covers....it was like Aaron had jumped inside a fairy tale castle. Especially with the marble tile he walked upon.  
  
If the lobby looked amazing...how did their room look?  
  
"Robert?"  
  
Robert turned his head and hummed in response. He sounded tired. Though, suppose being a dad to...basically two kids, meant he was supposed to be exhausted all the time.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Robert squeezed his hand.  
  
  
......  
  
  
Aaron was right. The room was amazing. Robert had held his hands over his eyes so he could have even more of a surprise and actually giggled when Aaron nearly tripped over the bottom of the door frame and Aaron elbowed his stomach in response. Robert strictly told him to keep his eyes shut and walked over towards the bed, grabbed the small box and told Aaron to open his eyes.  
  
When Aaron opened his eyes, he was even more shocked than he was with the lobby downstairs. The room was...beautiful...and...  
  
"Is that the Eiffel Tower?"  
  
Robert turned and looked at the balcony view. He turned back to Aaron and raised an eyebrow, teasing him.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
Aaron shoved him and looked at the box Robert held.  
  
"What this?"  
  
"Well open it then"  
  
"I swear. This better not b-oh"  
  
"Are these the right ones?"  
  
Aaron shook his head in disbelief and grabbed the sides of Roberts face and pulled him for a deep kiss on the lips. He moved from his lips, to his neck and ended it with a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. Of course. Of course Robert would remember a conversation from three years ago. A conversation they had during the affair era and they both discussed their many exes after fucking in the barn.  
  
Robert had mentioned that he had a few one night stands and Aaron mentioned Ed and how he would love to go back to France for a couple of days. He loved France, mentioned the delicious pastries and cakes and weird Mango flavoured macarons that he oddly loved. They became a fast favourite.  
  
And here Robert was...holding a box full of bright orange mango macarons.  
  
"Yeah. They're the right ones. Thank you..."  
  
It was such a simple gesture. It was only a box of macarons, but...it was more than that. It showed Robert cared. Showed he truly loved Aaron when he wasn't ready to accept it yet. It showed how much he remembered and listened and...  
  
"Good. Tomorrow...our honeymoon will begin..."  
  
"Don't you mean today?"  
  
"Yeah ok, today then. Start our honeymoon at...whatever time you wanna get up?"  
  
"Umm...set our alarms for 11?"  
  
Robert nodded and walked over to the door and made sure it was shut properly.  
  
"Sure thing. Mr Sugden Dingle..."  
  
  
.....  
  
  
Surprisingly, they didn't sleep together. Well, they did, but they didn't actually sleep together. As soon as they stripped all their clothing off, they both conked out on the bed, instantly asleep with the lush blankets and pillows. However, as soon as the alarm had rung by 11, Robert rolled over in his sleep and swung an arm out to try and grab the phone that had managed to fall onto the carpet earlier. He tapped the screen, shutting up the alarm and considered going back to sleep when he realised where they were.  
  
No sounds of Seb crying, the kettle wasn't boiling and Liv wasn't causing a ruckus in the kitchen making breakfast whilst blaring tunes on the TV.  
  
Oh. Oh yeah. Honeymoon. Paris. Shangri-la hotel that was expensive but he could handle living on 10p pasta for a couple of months if it meant this feeling could last forever.  
  
He smiled and realised that the way Aaron had fallen asleep, he had fallen asleep facing Robert so his breath tickled his nose. They didn't have morning breath considering they had slept for under 5 hours. He gently placed his thumb on Aaron's bottom lip and began tracing little patterns on it, smiling and doing this until Aaron puckered his lips a little and kissed the tip of Robert thumb.  
  
"Been awake all this time then?"  
  
"Heard you switch the alarm off..."  
  
"Ok. Well...would you...like to start our honeymoon off in the good old fashioned way? Or...?"  
  
Aaron nodded and then yawned.  
  
"Yeah. Lemme wake up first...you can start unpacking our...stuff if you want"  
  
"Fuck...I think i forgot to pack it..."  
  
Aaron screwed his face up and groaned.  
  
"You forgot to pack them? Really? Out of everything...you forget condoms?"  
  
"Uh. I'm sorry, I didnt realise i was the only one of us that has a dick. What happened to yours again?"  
  
Aaron frowned and took a look at his suitcase that sat leaning against the wall just beside the door.  
  
"I think I brought two...but no lube..."  
  
Robert smiled and swung one leg over so he was lying on top of his husband. He pressed a kiss onto Aaron's lips before Aaron gently pushed him back up.  
  
"I dont have any lube...but that doesn't mean I wanna walk funny for the rest of the week. I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise"  
  
Robert let out a deep sigh and then looked down at Aaron's stomach.  
  
"Well...doesn't mean I can't give you a little...does it?"  
  
"What? What you talking abou-oh!"  
  
Robert quickly kissed down Aaron's stomach, head disappearing under the covers and pulled down his boxers, mouth wrapped around Aaron instantly.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
The Paris streets were surprisingly empty, though Robert assumed they would be, since everyone was back at school or other forms of education or work. The street markets were quite empty and Aaron didn't protest when Robert linked their hands together, his thumb occasionally rubbing Aaron's wrists from time to time. Aaron stopped outside a cafe and began reading the prices. Fairly cheap.  
  
"We haven't had breakfast yet. Or lunch. Brunch?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"You know they won't have bacon sarnies in here right?"  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
They sat down in a corner, read through the menu and both decided that the options sucked. The only three options you got for lunch was either soup or salad or pate so they both decided on a take-away drink instead, Aaron coffee and Robert hot chocolate. They paid for their drinks and walked out, still hand in hand and began wandering the streets, looking at any interesting monument before them or even a funny looking piece of graffiti.  
  
Robert decided that, when they were just going in circles, to drag Aaron towards a bench and sit down and take out Google maps on his phone.  
  
"As much as i love to admire bricks on the pavement, we need to actually find places to go..."  
  
Aaron nodded and watched his husband take a sip of his hot chocolate before chuckling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...you've got such a sweet tooth...especially for a man in his 30s..."  
  
"Well...this sweet tooth is waiting for you to make it up to me tonight so...we better find a store or something"  
  
Aaron agreed and looked at Roberts phone where Google Maps showed them what street they were on. He saw that Robert got various text message notifications and let out a sigh, slightly angry with his work calling. Robert balanced his cup of hot chocolate in between his thighs and wrapped an arm around Aaron's shoulders and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey. It's alright...they're temporarily blocked right now. It's just you and me on this honeymoon"  
  
That made Aaron feel better.  
  
"Ok. So if we go that way...turn right...and-wait a second. Ok. Nevermind, let's just follow the blue line"  
  
Aaron laughed and allowed himself to be dragged by Robert, following this stupid blue line on his phone until they reached a busier part of the Paris streets. This was very busy. The street markets let out lots of fresh food scents and Aaron and Robert spotted a million other different types of stalls from...Indian dreamcatchers to...Chinese fans?  
  
"Rob? There's an Indian stall and a Chinese one..."  
  
"Hmm? Oh Yeah. Uhh...maybe Its a multicultural thing?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the Indian dreamcatcher stall. He lifted up a purple one with white and blue feathers and showed Robert.  
  
"Do you think Liv would like that?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She did mention she wants a bunch of feathers glued onto her wall..."  
  
"Shut up. Seriously though, I mean these things keep bad dreams away don't they?"  
  
Robert opened his mouth to reply when the stall owner beat him to it by stepping in himself. He had dreadlocks tied back into a long ponytail, brown skin and a thick Jamaican accent. Funny...since he was the owner of an Indian stall...  
  
"This. Very good. Works everytime! Indian cast spell and they work very well!"  
  
Aaron looked at him with wide eyes and Robert stifled a laugh, gave Aaron a look that told him he was on his own with this one and he watched Aaron buy the dreamcatcher after listening to the man shout about witchcraft and spells and a bunch of other stuff they didn't believe in at all.  
  
Aaron wiggled the paper bag in front of Roberts face and grinned.  
  
"Look what I got. Already a souvenir for my sister...what about you? See anything for Vic?"  
  
Robert huffed.  
  
"I don't even know if i wanna get her anything right now...I did spot something for Seb though. Come see!"  
  
Robert hooked his arm with Aaron's and walked towards a stall that sold little wooden crafts, though looking closer, they realised it was actually music boxes. Robert pointed at a cool looking Harry Potter Castle themed one and watched the wooden broomstick spin on the wooden grass, the Harry Potter theme tune playing out.  
  
The woman noticed them staring and smiled. She was old, had grey hair and she waved.  
  
"These are crafted all by my grandson! He's beautiful one he is!"  
  
Robert, as ever the charmer, agreed with her and nodded.  
  
"He must be. Creating all of these..."  
  
Aaron cut in.  
  
"You have any car themed ones?"  
  
She nodded and pointed to the right side, Aaron opened the box and let out a tiny gasp. This wasn't just car themed. It was a garage...coincidentally similar looking to the one at home. Robert looked at the music box and dipped his hands in his pockets for his wallet.  
  
"How much?"  
  
She was a lovely woman, really. But by god...her prices were horrible.  
  
They bought it anyway.  
  
  
......  
  
  
In the end, they ended up buying near enough everyone their souvenirs and Robert had dragged them back to the room to get some dinner down them. They ordered room service and Robert went outside to pull the sheet off of the chairs and table that sat on the balcony and set their dinner up there. He poured them out glasses of champagne and Aaron had teased him until telling him he actually loved the idea.  
  
Aaron found himself lost in thought, staring over at the view of the Eiffel tower, fork and knife in his hands loosening in his grip, he was so lost in space. Robert reached for his phone and snapped a picture of the completely oblivious Aaron and when he saw that his husband still wasn't paying attention to him, he reached over to squeeze his hand.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
He didn't need to ask if he was ok. His reassuring look was enough and Aaron sighed.  
  
"I'm fine. Just...it feels too good to be true. You know?"  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"I am a bit overwhelmed to be honest...but I'm fine....really. Do you think mum and da-Paddy will like the gift?"  
  
Robert thought about the gift they had gotten Chas and Paddy and nodded. Surely they would like this right? They had chosen a silver key charm with a heart handle and with the name Grace on it. It was supposed to come with a chain, but the stall owner told them they had to buy it separately for a ridiculous price. Aaron knew he had a couple of Liv's spare chains in the house.  
  
"They'll love it. Stop worrying will you? If the honeymoon is too much then-"  
  
"No! No it's not. It's not too much. Just...fucking kiss me already..."  
  
Robert let go of Aaron's hand and licked his lips and cleared his throat. He spread his knees and patted his thighs, leaning against the chair.  
  
"Well...come here then..."  
  
Aaron stood up from his chair and walked over to Robert and teasingly licked Roberts bottom lip before kissing him. Robert cupped his hands on Aaron's face and moved his arms around Aaron's neck, pulling him towards him and making him sit on his lap. Already, he could feel the tremble of the back of Aaron's thighs and he ran his hands up the back of the younger man's t-shirt, blunt nails scraping against his skin, tickling his spine.  
  
Aaron licked into Roberts mouth and moaned when feeling him rock up into him and then he put both hands in the back of Roberts hair and accidentally pulled, surprising them both when Robert let out a loud moan.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Aaron licked the bottom ridges of Roberts teeth and pulled away with his lips pink, wet and swollen. Already, the pair were breathless.  
  
"I love you...Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle..."  
  
"I love you too. Aaron Sugden Dingle..."  
  
"Inside?"  
  
Robert removed his hands from Aaron's back and nodded and grabbed Aaron's hand and pulled him into the room, shutting the balcony door behind them. They would sort the sheets and plates and glasses out later.

 

.....

 

 

"Mum are you sure you're alright? I mean you just look-"  
  
"Aaron, I swear if you mention the bags underneath my eyes, I will not hesitate to fly over there and give you a right good slap!"  
  
Aaron shook his head and laughed, making Robert wake up and sit up beside him. He was currently video calling his mother on his phone, just checking up on her and wondering if she was ok. Robert shifted so he sat behind Aaron and smoothly wrapped his arms around his waist, chin propped up on Aaron's shoulder as he smiled to the phone.  
  
"Hi Chas..."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes at his husbands sleepy soft self in the morning.  
  
"Robert. You better be giving him a good honeymoon, though i can say it looks like it...and Aaron, you better be enjoying it"  
  
Aaron opened his mouth to respond but Robert beat him to it first and simply blurted out...  
  
"I think he's enjoying it. He wasn't complaining last night so...oww! What'd you do that for?!"  
  
Aaron glared at Robert and moved his hand away from Roberts. He simply pinched his hand, hard, to get him to shut up. God. His mum didn't need to know about their sex life....she already knew plenty when she apparently heard Robert sneak away the night before their wedding day.  
  
"Well, wherever yous are, the place looks lovely. Ah! No! Don't tell me! I want it to be a surprise for when I come home!"  
  
Aaron laughed.  
  
"Ok mum"  
  
"Oh! And one more thing? Cover your necks or summat cause no offense love, but you look like you've been mauled by a dog"  
  
Robert smirked and kissed Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"Guilty as charged..."  
  
"Robert!"  
  
Chas laughed and said her goodbyes to the pair before hanging up. Aaron set the phone down on the bedside table and leaned back into Roberts touch, leaning into his arms and his chest...it was so so comforting. He couldn't help but lean his head back onto Roberts shoulder and Robert decided to move so he could lean back against the headboard and pillows and pull the back of Aaron's head onto his chest instead.  
  
Robert ran a hand through the top of Aaron's hair and chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. Just...remembering when you told me how you tried to impress me back in the early days by putting gel in your hair. Your curls suit you, you know"  
  
"Wow. Thanks...that's what I love to hear in the morning, your hair looks great!"  
  
Robert, with his free arm, wrapped it around Aaron's waist and squeezed.  
  
"I swear to g-will you, Mr Aaron Sugden Dingle...Just accept a compliment for once?"  
  
Aaron laughed and grabbed Roberts hand and kissed his knuckles before reaching over for his gift box of Mango Macarons.  
  
"Do you want one?"  
  
Robert smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Would you kill me if I said I have never tried a macaron before?"  
  
Aaron turned his head around to look at Robert and try and spot to see if he was joking only to realise his husband was pure serious. He turned around so he could properly sit in Roberts lap, legs on each side of his hips and wasn't surprised when Robert let out a small groan from the sudden change in position.  
  
"You've never tried a macaron before? Especially a mango macaron?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Robert what is wrong with you?! These are...these are basically the French equivalent to a fucking custard cream!"  
  
Robert let out a dramatic gasp and placed his hands on Aaron's chest, not realising he was tracing faint lines of old scars. A habit he had picked up from their reunion back in February.  
  
"Oh no! I've never had a macaron! How will I live to see or experience another day?!"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and continued, now not being as sarcastic as he was before.  
  
"Seriously Aaron...it's just a macaron..."  
  
Aaron frowned and slid the box out of its container and motioned the box towards Robert. Robert looked at it and shook his head.  
  
"This is yours..."  
  
"Which I wanna share with you, so take one"  
  
When Robert still didn't move to take one, Aaron picked a macaron up himself and put it to Roberts lips which were upturned.  
  
"What you smirking at?"  
  
"Are you going to feed me a macaron?"  
  
"I'm going to shove it down your throat if you don't eat the bloody thing"  
  
"Kinky..."  
  
Aaron playfully punched Roberts shoulder and watched him take a bite of the macaron. He knew that as soon as he took a bite, he was confused. Aaron now held half a mango macaron in his fingers and he waited for Roberts reaction.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What th-i think it's soggy..."  
  
"What? No they're not"  
  
"But they're so soft..."  
  
"They're supposed to be like that"  
  
Robert made an oh sound and licked his lips.  
  
"That was...alright I guess..."  
  
Aaron scoffed and put the half eaten Macaron to his own lips, ready to take a bite when Robert grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing so. He moved Aaron's wrist over to his mouth and ate the rest of the macaron from his fingers, swallowed the small treat down quickly and then wrapped his lips around his fingers and sucked them whole.  
  
Aaron's breath hitched and he rocked down onto Robert feeling his husbands dick stir against his thighs and his own dick touching his own stomach. Aaron reached over to the bedside table and left the box of macaroons on top and wrapped his arms around the back of Roberts neck and kissed him. He kissed him until he was gasping for breath and shoved his dry and wet fingers in Roberts hair. Robert pulled away with a breathless laugh.  
  
"Wow...imagine if we were wearing clothes right now...that would be super annoying"  
  
Aaron shook his head and reached over to the beside table and opened the drawer, grabbed their essentials and left it on the side of the mattress. They only needed one side of the bed anyways.  
  
Robert kissed Aaron again and pulled him over to the side, rolled over so he was on top of him and bit his bottom lip and pulled, teasing like he always did. He propped Aaron's hip up on a pillow and ground down onto Aaron, groaning from the slight friction his dick was getting. Aaron mouthed lazily at Roberts neck and then noticed the time on the clock beside them.  
  
"Oh...shit"  
  
Robert pulled away from Aaron, wet patches dercorating his neck and his lips open in a breathless moan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nearly 11..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...I wanna actually do stuff today. Yesterday was just our sort of introduction. You know?"  
  
Robert huffed and ground down on Aaron again, eliciting a moan from the bearded man.  
  
"You don't wanna stay in bed?"  
  
"No i do. Really. Just...let's do it quickly?"  
  
Robert sucked in a breath and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Well...it might be a bit rough...but, gimme ten minutes with you? Bet I can make you come then..."  
  
Aaron challenged him.  
  
"Bet you can't"  
  
Robert only grinned in response and leaned down to kiss him, hands already ghosting around his body. He moved one hand to tease Aaron's dick and then shifted both hands underneath Aarons thighs and pulled so he could lock his ankles around Roberts waist. Robert had his two large hands cupping each side of Aaron's face as he kissed and licked into his mouth, feeling his dick twitch and pre already. Aaron groaned and moaned something into the kiss when he felt one of Roberts hands slide down to tease his rim.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said...I'm fine from last night...just...get to it already..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Aaron nodded and then smirked.  
  
"You're wasting time here"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
Robert rested on his knees and grabbed the lube from beside them and looked at his husband.  
  
"I know you said you're fine but still. I'm not having you complain your arse is sore later"  
  
Aaron snorted and ran his hands all across Roberts stomach and then his dick.  
  
"You think quite highly of yourself"  
  
"I only say what you feel"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and waited for Robert to just...do something. Robert put the bottle back and fisted his own cock in his palm, lubing it up quickly and then wiped his hands on the sheets, making a mental note to ask for new ones later. He hooked his hands underneath Aaron's knees and pulled his legs a little higher before pushing in on one quick rough motion.  
  
Aaron squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't seem to shut his mouth and he let out silent moans whilst trying to adjust to Robert.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Aaron let out a gaspy 'yeah' as well as a string of 'fuck' and Robert just had to be his usual self and push Aaron. Robert pushed his forehead down until it connected with Aaron's and all Aaron could think of was...how the fuck was he this flexible?  
  
His thoughts were short-lived though because Robert pulled back and pushed forward yet again making Aaron open his mouth even wider and fucking struggle to breathe. He bent his arms above his head and gripped onto the headboard, hard, preparing for what he knew was going to come next. Robert waited until Aaron opened his eyes before moving again and silently nodded.  
  
A silent conversation between them. You ok? Yeah I'm fine. Prepare yourself then. Hurry the fuck up.  
  
Or something similar to that.  
  
Robert gripped onto Aaron's hips and shoved back in. Aaron let out a surprised moan and couldn't help the way his back arched off the bed, hands still gripping for dear life onto the headboard.  
  
"Fuck...fuck...fu-UCK!"  
  
Robert moaned and lowered his hands to Aaron's ass, spreading his cheeks further apart and fucking into him harder. Aaron wasn't even holding back with his moans, or his language for that matter, shouting out fuck everytime Robert thrusted, followed with a string of 'ahs' and 'mmms' because he was sure Robert was going to fuck him into the high heavens above if he continued like this. He could barely handle this going on for a minute, how was he supposed to handle ten minutes of this?  
  
"Aaron...fuck...fuck! I love you...so...fuck... much..."  
  
Aaron finally removed his hands from the headboard and wrapped them around Roberts neck and kissed him, tongue licking Roberts lips and teeth biting at every inch of skin he could find.  
  
Robert could feel the sweat between both of their legs build up and he knew he had to end this before both of them wouldn't be able to walk soon. He eyed the wall beside them and knew, because he knew this well about Aaron, but he knew he had a serious thing for fucking against the walls. Robert kissed Aaron's cheek before leaning over to whisper, or more like pant in his ear.  
  
"Hold onto me will you?"  
  
Aaron panted and rolled his hips towards Robert, moaning a little.  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"Trust me. Just hold on. Gonna pick you up...ok?"  
  
Aaron saw that Robert had been eyeing the wall and he hesitated, but nodded and clung onto the taller man. He knew Robert had been working out lately, so with his arms...he should be able to pick him up easily. Robert kissed Aaron as a distraction before picking him up and kissed him all the way over to the wall beside the balcony door until Aaron's back hit the wall.  
  
Robert cocked his head to the side in an innocent manner and smirked at Aaron.  
  
"Well? It's not just me that can move now..."  
  
Aaron huffed and rolled his head back, neck more exposed for Robert to do as he pleased and slowly, he rolled his hips, nearly choking on the feeling. He just felt so...full. He felt as if he needed...he needed...  
  
Robert fucked up into him, throaty groans leaving his lips and he kissed the front of Aaron's neck, watching his husband try and push down onto Roberts dick as quick as he could. Robert began to start kissing away each overwhelmed tear that fell from Aaron's eyes and finally, Aaron tapped the back of Roberts neck, squeezed with his thumb and finger and Robert went to action. By action, he meant that he knew what Aaron was insinuating and he turned them around and dropped Aaron to the bed, fucked into him fast and hard and let go of Aaron's thighs so he could start fisting Aaron's cock in his hands. Aaron couldn't help but let out high pitched broken moans from his lips.  
  
"Rob...Rob...fuck! Robe-ROBERT! Ah! Fuck!"  
  
With a final shout, Aaron came, rolling his hips deep onto Robert who came too, with a shout. Robert leaned down to kiss Aaron, gentle and sweet and...nice. He stroked his husbands cheek and panted.  
  
"I love you"  
  
Aaron hovered a hand over Roberts hand that was currently stroking his cheek and he nodded and kissed his finger tips before putting it back on his cheek. He was so so out of breath, but he managed to pant out his response.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Robert smiled and pulled out of Aaron, who let out a slightly pained whimper and Robert glanced at the time on the clock.  
  
"Fuck...I wasn't keeping track of the time...were you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"How long do you think that was?"  
  
"I think it lasted a lifetime..."  
  
Robert chuckled and tapped Aaron's cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Oi. Don't start getting soppy with me...we've got stuff to do today. Come on..."  
  
Aaron groaned and rested his head onto the pillow with a happy sigh, eyes closing in bliss.  
  
"I'm too tired. Go on without me..."  
  
"Fine. Guess I'll have to suffer this shower by myself then..."  
  
Aaron's eyes peeked open and he saw Robert stand by the toilet door, leaning against the doorway with a smirk.  
  
"You coming in or what?"  
  
  
......  
  
  
"Nope. Nope! No no no!"  
  
Robert shook his hands in front of his face in an x position and began walking away from the thing Aaron had dragged them to. He only stopped because Aaron tugged the back of his collar of his blue short sleeved poloshirt and nearly choked the poor man.  
  
"Oh come on Robert! It'll be fun!"  
  
"It's dangerous! I wanna go home to my son alive. Not in a coffin!"  
  
"Oh would you stop being such a wimp! It's a helicopter tour, not skydiving! And I've actually done skydiving!"  
  
Robert took a deep breath and sighed before looking at the helicopter that sat a bit away from them and grabbed Aaron's hand.  
  
"You sure this is safe?"  
  
"I'm sure. The guy will explain all the safety precautions anyways. And...personally, I think I might be in the lead with our bet. See who's most romantic on our honeymoon"  
  
Ah yes. The bet. The stupid bet they made before even deciding to go on their Honeymoon. Liv was the one who brought it up actually, before writing her wedding speech, she asked the couple who was more romantic and that led out to a full blown argument, a couple of make up sex rounds and then a bet.  
  
To which they were doing right now.  
  
"Fine. Let's see how 'romantic' this helicopter tour is...how long does it last?"  
  
"45 minutes"  
  
Robert already felt like puking. He was not a fan of heights. And Aaron knew this. He teased Robert for days on end after finding out he had tampered with the ropes and swung upside down on a tree and then called his little sister to rescue him. Ah...that was good blackmail material for...a month.  
  
Still, ever the smug Sugden-Dingle, he strapped a smile on his face and made his way over to the helicopter, Aaron keeping a tight grip on his phone the entire time. He couldn't just not get this on video.  
  
  
......  
  
  
"Oh god...Aaron be careful!"  
  
"Would you chill? I'm just looking..."  
  
Robert nodded and leaned back in his seat, hands gripping his seat as tight as they could and he looked over at his window side. Aaron's side had the door wide open and he had a great view of the city down below. As much as Robert hated to admit he was shit scared of how high they were, he had to admit that this was indeed deadly romantic. Just watching Aaron point at everything and go 'wow!' Or 'look at this Rob!' and snap pictures of everything, was worth his fear.  
  
"Oi! Robert? How you doing so far?!"  
  
Robert leaned back further into his seat and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"I'm feeling too sick to come up with a come back right now...this feels worse than all the times you've punched me..."  
  
Aaron snickered and pushed the phone he was holding, closer to Robert who opened his eyes and gasped.  
  
"Don't take videos of me when I'm practically dying!"  
  
"Don't make yourself so vulnerable then!"  
  
Robert childishly mimicked Aaron's sentence in a high pitched voice and watched Aaron laugh before reaching a hand over to Aaron's knee and squeezed and quietly said...  
  
"I love you..."  
  
The helicopter was so loud...and the fact that the pair were wearing headphones, meant that Robert went unheard.  
  
Upon reaching the ground, Robert made a dash out the helicopter and nearly fell to his knees he was shaking so bad. Aaron, however, stood behind him and laughed and squeezed his shoulders, turning the taller man around.  
  
"Well? How was that?"  
  
"Nope. I've decided...if we're going home, it's by boat. Not by helicopter or plane..."  
  
  
.......  
  
  
They managed to grab lunch at a store, deciding on tuna pasta and went back to buy mints because apparently the French use way more fish in their pasta than intended...and went to go back and look for their next thing to do. Aaron and Robert ended up walking around for nearly an hour until Aaron remembered something and began dragging them back.  
  
As soon as Robert spotted the helicopter, he shook his head.  
  
"No! No no no! I'm not going on that...that deathtrap again!"  
  
He must've shouted it loud because the guy driving the helicopter, turned and looked at then before turning back the way. Robert scowled at his back.  
  
"No. It's not that. You mentioned a boat right? Well...I think I saw a rent a row boat around here som-there!"  
  
Robert looked over at the small hut that sat far from them, looking lonely and out of place. It had many row boats standing on their tips and balancing on their side against the wall along with many oars.  
  
"Ok. Yeah sure....we're dressed for it I suppose..."  
  
That was another thing about this trip so far. Aaron, with his usual black jumpers, black jeans, black trainers, black everything that would cover his entire body, he may as well have just worn a ninja suit, had changed. He still wore a black t-shirt and Vans and carried his black hoodie, but he wore camoflague shorts...and that was a big change. God. Robert wasn't even sure he had anything other than black in his drawers.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
"So the point of these Ziploc bags are because...?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and pulled the oars back. His sunglasses were on and his hair was practically glowing in the sun. Fuck...it was way too hot here...they should've worn sun cream.  
  
"Because if you don't wanna leave your phone with them, or anything electrical you're bringing with you on the boat, you can just shove it in these and seal them shut. They still work too, go ahead, take a picture of my arms..."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you love them. Be honest. That's the reason you wanted me to row didn't you?"  
  
Aaron scoffed, but didn't deny and that only made Robert smile wider.  
  
"You so did!"  
  
"Shut it and row the boat you...you..."  
  
Robert cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Sexy hunk of a man? God Aaron, don't remind me of how irresistible I am..."  
  
"Piss off! You're not that irresistible!"  
  
"Uhuh...sure...says the guy who begged me on the phone to meet you in the pub before the wedding. What were the exact words again? Oh. Rob...please...I miss you so much...I love you...I wanna feel your-"  
  
Aaron dipped his fingers in the water beside him and flicked them over Robert making the man squeak in surprise.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"Oh shush. Row already..."  
  
"I am!"  
  
They continued rowing around until reaching a fairly empty spot. The autumn leaves rested on the water all around them, sun beating down on their skin and it was complete silence other than the occasional tweeting of birds.  
  
Aaron took his phone out, filmed a short video of Robert looking to the left with his sunglasses on, rowing the boat, arms flexing and a big smile on his face. He quickly put his phone away straight afterwards. Sometimes it was unfair how photogenic he was.  
  
Robert stopped rowing and rested his elbows on his knees and looked over to Aaron with a sheepish grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what?"  
  
"You...you're staring..."  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and quickly gave in the act. Robert made him unravel without realising it.  
  
"I'm...I'm happy. I know yesterday I was a little down and felt..."  
  
"Out of place?"  
  
"Yeah. And...now I'm used to it and...I just can't believe we're actually here. I never thought i'd be on a rowboat with my bisexual husband who I met by trying to nick his car..."  
  
Robert opened his mouth to speak and leaned back, completely forgetting that they were on a rowboat in the first place and yelped loudly.  
  
"Wel-shit!"  
  
Aaron watched Robert fall in and he burst into a fit of laughter before worrying for a split second he actually drowned.  
  
"Robert? Rob?"  
  
Suddenly, the boat tipped over and Aaron shouted out a loud 'fuck!' And fell right in, gasping for air when he resurfaced. Robert swam in front of him and gasped for air and laughed. Aaron shoved him hard and scowled.  
  
"You dick!"  
  
"That's what you get for laughing!"  
  
Aaron found Roberts sunglasses floating beside them and grabbed them and held them up high.  
  
"You're not getting these now. Property of Aaron Sugden-Dingle"  
  
Robert stopped laughing for a brief moment and then simply just...watched them float around, kicking their legs underneath the water and their arms in front of them splashing the water to stay upright.  
  
Aaron put Rohert sunglasses on his head when he noticed Roberts silence and smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Instead of answering, Robert swam over and grabbed the sides of Aaron's cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips, not hesitating straight away to slip in his tongue. Pulling away, he leaned in for another kiss and regretted it instantly when they both ended up sinking into the water, the water flooding their nostrils and making them cough and splutter.  
  
Aaron pointed at the boat when he let go of Robert and coughed some more.  
  
"Should we get this back up?"  
  
"Yeah. You get that side and I'll get the other"  
  
Needless to say, it took them way too long to find everything, thankfully their phones floated in the Ziploc bags, undamaged and dry and one of the oars was stuck in between the wooden planks of the row boat.  
  
"You'd think they'd give us life jackets or summat right?"  
  
"Robert...they did...we refused. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...well this shirts new!"  
  
"Jesus Christ. You're such a girl..."  
  
"And you're sexist!"  
  
Aaron stuck his tongue out at him and handed him the second oar he found floating around. Robert clipped it into the little hook and began rowing back, only to be stopped when Aaron hovered a hand over his. Wordlessly, Aaron leaned over and kissed Robert, making it end in a five minute snog before they finally got back to rowing. It took them half an hour to get back and when they returned to dry land, they didn't miss the way the manager of the rent a rowboat stall glared at them, probably judging them for their idiocy of falling in the water.  
  
They ended up calling it a night and rushed back to the hotel to take a nap, eat dinner on the balcony, shower and pass out again from the exhaustion of today's activities. Aaron woke up at some point in the night and set his alarm for earlier than usual, named his alarm 'get Rob gift' and then wrote in his phone notes 'macarons, Cafe/Coffee shop we went to. All around flavours...' With his alarm set, Aaron turned to curl into his husbands side and fell asleep, purposely rubbing the top of his curly hair onto Roberts nose because he knew how ticklish he was just there.  
  
  


......

 

  
When Robert woke up, he fully expected to be beside his hopefully naked husband, hoping to rut away his morning wood by doing his usual routine of sex.  
  
Surprisingly, when he rolled over, he found the side of the bed empty...and it was a big bed so...  
  
He sat up, hair drooping down his forehead and he used his palm to spike it up out of his eyes.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Still, the room was empty.  
  
"Aaron?!"  
  
He quickly hopped out of bed, wincing from the feeling of sunburn on the back of his neck and arms. He knew they should've packed sun cream. He could feel the cold air against his legs since he was dressed in nothing but his boxers and he peeked out the glass doors leading out to the rooftop/balcony. Aaron wasn't there either.  
  
He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and called Aaron, only for it to ring out. He didn't leave a voicemail and chose to call him again. When it rung two times, the door opened and in walked Aaron, dressed and ready to start the day...if he was planning to do that in a pair of sweats...  
  
"Right. I can't answer my phone cause I'll drop your present, so would you stop freaking out and help me already? I had to open the door with my foot"  
  
Robert took in Aaron's appearance and noticed he did indeed have his hands full. He carried a medium sized box in wrapping paper, a bow stuck on the middle in his left, and two cups in the cup holder on his right.  
  
"Hello? Robert. Help?"  
  
Robert mumbled an apology and took the coffees out of Aaron's hand and set them down on the mini hope chest sitting at the bottom of the bed. He grabbed the sides of Aaron's face and kissed him with a deep moan.  
  
"Fuck you. Making me worry..."  
  
"I was just getting your prezzie wasn't I? Here. And before you say anything, no, you are not eating them right now cause we're going out later to-"  
  
Robert raised a hand and clamped it over Aaron's mouth before he rambled away to flippin outer space and ruined whatever surprise he had later.  
  
"Blabbermouth. Lemme open my present first will you?"  
  
Aaron handed it over with a nod and Robert sighed, feeling slightly guilty.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything...I didn't get you-"  
  
"Uhh, yeah you did. Look where we are?"  
  
Robert ignored him and began opening the present, taking the wrapping paper off and he raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"Macarons?"  
  
"Mhmm. You said you haven't tried them and there's like a billion flavours, so...and I know you like chocolate and there's chocolate flavour and there's also lemon and raspberry and pistachi-mm?!"  
  
Robert kissed him again and Aaron mentally rolled his eyes before circling his hands around Roberts waist and pulled him closer, rolling their hips together and walked Robert over to the bed, sitting on top of his lap with a sigh. He only managed to pull away, a string of spit between them when he remembered that he still had this surprise for Robert.  
  
"Rob...the surprise...?"  
  
Robert groaned and dipped his hands underneath Aaron's t-shirt and began tracing circles onto his hips with his thumbs. Aaron hovered his hands ober Roberts and kept them there, his cold hands feeling cool against his hot skin.  
  
"Can't it wait? I mean...we could always...you know...?"  
  
"We could...but we can't because we need to go out. We also need to...mmm...Rob, stop already..."  
  
Robert didn't stop what he was doing and continued to palm Aaron through his sweats, clearly creating some sort of reaction judging from the tent producing from the material. He could already feel the sheets stick against his back, he was so hot already and...fuck...Aaron was just...delightful. He heard Aaron giggle and pull his hands away.  
  
"Rob...come on. Quit acting like a horny teen. Later yeah?"  
  
Robert threw on the act immediately and swung an arm over his eyes and moaned.  
  
"I basically am a horny teen! Just...later's too far away!"  
  
Aaron huffed and watched his husband continue to act like a silly teen and then placed both his hands on the sides of Roberts hips and slid his body down until his knees hit the carpet. Robert peeked his head up and removed his arm from his eyes and watched Aaron place his hands on the inside of his thighs and start kissing the sensitive skin there.  
  
Robert lolled his head back and Aaron smirked when hearing his breathing pick up, thighs tremble, hands grip the sheets...definitely such a turn on.  
  
As soon as he pulled Roberts boxers down, freeing his cock, he licked his lips and took him in whole, making sure his beard scratched Roberts balls because he always loved a bit of rough and loved the feeling of beard burn. He tossed Roberts legs over his shoulders and rested his hands over the top of Roberts thighs, squeezing, rubbing and scratching.  
  
Robert squeezed his eyes shut, arched his back and shoved his hands in his hair.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
  
  
......  
  
  
  
"So? Am I winning? Or points taken off cause this is cheesy as shit?"  
  
Robert leaned back on the grass, his elbow resting on the cotton of the blanket below them, wicker basket just beside his arm. Aaron had surprised him by packing his gift of multiflavoured macarons into a basket and went out on a mini shopping spree, getting drinks and cold pasta and fruit...it was beautiful. After that, they went back to the hotel and used the cotton blanket that lay abandoned at the bottom of the bed to use as a picnic blanket.  
  
Shh. The hotel people would never know.  
  
Just like yesterday, it was sunny and bright and warm. The area they were in as grassy and empty, barely anyone around. Aaron noticed and shook his head.  
  
"Tell you what. TripAdvisor is getting a low rating from me. Apparently this is a popular area. Wonder what it's empty for..."  
  
Robert pulled his sunglasses up from his eyes to balance them on top of his head, the legs tugging on his hair. See what happens if he's unable to use all his hair products?  
  
"Is there an event on today or something?"  
  
"According to Google. Nope"  
  
Robert nodded and opened the basket and dipped his hand in to blindly feel around for the box. When he felt it, the ribbon around the edge giving it away, he pulled it out and waved it in front of Aaron.  
  
"I love this by the way"  
  
Aaron scoffed.  
  
"You've not even ate any yet"  
  
"So? You got me them didn't you?"  
  
Aaron just....sat there and smiled, reached over to pull Robert in for a kiss and when he pulled away, he took the box and began opening it.  
  
"Well let's start eating them then!"  
  
"You didn't bring your mango ones. You wanna head back and get them or...?"  
  
Aaron stared at him, gave him a look that said 'seriously?' And Robert wondered what the hell he said to offend Aaron in this way.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh no? The mango ones...they're too precious to be eaten"  
  
"Yeah, alright gollum"  
  
Aaron shoved him and picked out a brown macaron before placing it back in. He looked around their small picnic for anything really, and he decided to just tell Robert.  
  
"Ok. You promise me that you'll not peek?"  
  
"Another surprise?"  
  
"Wh-no! I just need you to keep your eyes shut while eating these. Like a blind taste test!"  
  
Robert sat up and folded his legs into a basket, elbows on his knees.  
  
"You end up feeding me....like grass or something...I'm getting a divorce"  
  
"I solemly swear to not give you grass and therefore promise to only feed you macarons as long as you don't annoy me. There. Sound good?"  
  
Robert laughed and mumbled a shut up before shutting his eyes. Aaron picked the pink one out this time and put it between Roberts lips, waiting for him to take a bite. When he did, he took a bite of half the macaron and chewed, waiting for his tastebuds to tell him what flavour it was.  
  
"Is it....strawberry?"  
  
"Wh-open your eyes!"  
  
Robert opened his eyes and quickly read the answer underneath the half eaten treat.  
  
"Raspberry? I was close!"  
  
"Pfft! As if! Well then...no points for you then..."  
  
Robert grinned.  
  
"Oh. We're doing points aswell?"  
  
"Yup. Points. I'm in the lead"  
  
"Wha-theres only me that's participated!"  
  
"Well I'm the judge and judge rules that only men who are actually able to grow a beard wins all the points"  
  
Robert opened his mouth in fake shock and crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"You said you liked me with no beard! Besides...it's smoother when I-"  
  
"Yeah! Ok! Jeez Rob...we're in public..."  
  
Robert looked around the rather empty area around them before shuffling forward and put his hand firm on Aaron's thigh and kissed him, accidentally knocking their chins together but fuck it, they could care less. When they pulled away, Aaron's hand had actually gone limp as he dropped Roberts box of macarons and he looked down at Roberts lips and then back into his eyes. Robert smirked.  
  
"Stop being such a fucking turn on then..."  
  
And just to prove his point, he placed his hand on Aaron's crotch and squeezed before moving it back, just to make sure they wouldn't get arrested for indecent actions in public.  
  
"Seriously Robert? Still energised from this morning?"  
  
"It's your fault"  
  
"I didnt say i was complaining did I?"  
  
Robert hummed in appreciation and pushed him down so he could lay beside him and kissed him hard, hopefully making it look like an innocent enough show without someone taking their phones out and take a video of them being 'indecent' in public.  
  
Aaron had his eyes closed, could feel his nose bump against Roberts sunglasses and his hair tangled in between his fingers, pulling and messing it up just because his fucking husband was an amazing kisser and somehow he didn't get tired of it after years of practice. He felt wet drops drip on his face and his first thought was...'Roberts crying?' Though as soon as he opened his eyes, he realised Robert was fine.  
  
He ignored it and kissed Robert again when he felt more drops and this time Robert was the one to pull away and wipe at the back of his legs with a frown. They both looked to the sky and noticed the dark grey clouds floating about, rain drizzling down.  
  
They looked at each other before rushing to pack up their things in the wicker basket and made sure to grab the blanket and stuff it in. It did belong to the hotel after all.  
  
What started out as a drizzle of rain turned into a harsh downpour and Robert ran as fast as he could in his shorts and t-shirt, carrying the wicker basket, Aaron behind him and covering the top of his head despite him having short hair that was already curly.  
  
"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...."  
  
Aaron almost wanted to laugh at the swear train Robert managed to land himself on and continued to run and follow Robert back to the hotel. Robert suddenly stopped and put his hands on his knees, panting and out of breath.  
  
"You're tired already? Come on Robert!"  
  
Robert looked to his right and found a small doorway to a shop that had the closed sign on the front. He walked towards that and leaned against the right side, hidden from the rain. Aaron leaned against the opposite side from him and chuckled when Robert threw his sunglasses in the basket.  
  
"Fat load of good these are"  
  
"Yeah...so we hiding from the rain then? Doesn't look like this is gonna stop anytime soon Rob..."  
  
"Well...just let me catch my breath at least"  
  
Aaron laughed and coughed out an 'old man!' before Robert kicked him gently and Aaron just laughed again.  
  
"I actually tried to be romantic you know...a picnic and stuff..."  
  
"You were romantic!"  
  
"Yeah...but...well it's stupid now I think about it..."  
  
Robert sighed and tried his best to ignore the wet cotton sticking to his stomach everytime he breathed.  
  
"Aaron. I love you. You are probably the most romantic guy I know and you don't even realise it you idiot...."  
  
"But it started raining"  
  
"So?"  
  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders and looked down and Robert set down the basket so he could grab a hold of his husbands hands and pulled him out to the rain. Aaron looked at him surprised and Robert raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aaron was confused.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Aren't you going to kiss me in the rain? I've heard that's pretty romantic"  
  
Aaron scoffed, but put his hands around Roberts waist anyway.  
  
"You been watching too many of Vic's rom-coms ain't you?"  
  
"Oh shut up you idiot and kiss me already"  
  
Aaron did just that.  
  
  
......  
  
  
Returning to the hotel, Robert made sure to order them room service later, their dinner and decided to just use the rest of Roberts macarons as desert. Aaron walked out the bathroom, fluffy bathrobe tightly wrapped around him and walked around in bare feet. Robert also dressed in the same attire and he waved Aaron over to the bed to show him his phone.  
  
"Diane sent me a picture of Seb. Apparently he's been fussy and refusing to go to sleep. Misses his daddy Aaron doesn't he?"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Probably misses your terrible singing"  
  
"He loves that and so do you!"  
  
"Umm...debatable..."  
  
Robert put the phone down on the bedside table after sending Diane a message to tell Seb that they miss him and Liv too. He looked at the clock and then spotted the bathroom door.  
  
"You know...they say a way to prevent getting the cold is to stay warm, preferably near steam..."  
  
"Right? What you getting at?"  
  
"Well...there's a bathtub in there that we haven't used yet....do you wanna? Pass the time before dinner comes?"  
  
Aaron bit the inside of his cheek and then licked his lips and nodded. He never thought he would be that guy to go in a bath with your other half but...Robert had changed him. If Robert could be himself without a worry in the world, then so could he.  
  
They filled the bath which took a solid twenty minutes and after Robert went crazy after finding the small box full of bath salts and rose petals ("Robert if you put fucking flowers in there, I'm signing for a divorce straight away!) that went unused, he decided to just pour in the lavender scented salts.  
  
There was no actual bubble bath to his disappointment though.  
  
The bath was ready and Aaron only complained about the water being slightly too hot before sinking in and sighing, already feeling the hot water soothe his muscles. He rested his head against Roberts chest, top of his head underneath Roberts chin and he sighed.  
  
"This is nice..."  
  
Robert hummed in agreement and slowly ran his hands over Aaron's stomach, his chest, his thighs...  
  
It wasn't anything sexual really...just nice and soft...and almost domestic in a way.  
  
Robert ran his fingertips along every scar he had memorized to be there on his husband. He knew how much Aaron actually loved baths. He knew how much the hot water helped to soothe the pain of his fading scars, especially his old deep ones that might never go away. They felt like they tightened in the cold air...but once the hot water touched it, they smoothed out.  
  
"Is the water good?"  
  
Aaron nodded and closed his eyes sleepily. The pair were honestly exhausted and the steam wasn't helping. Didn't mean they were going to stop their bath though.  
  
"Robert..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You don't need to check...it's been well over a year since I last...you know..."  
  
"I know. It's just...you know I love you right? I love you so so much and I always will..."  
  
Aaron took a hold of Roberts arms and pulled them away from him. He turned around, causing the water to slosh out the tub and kneeled in between Roberts legs. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Roberts.  
  
"I love you too..."

 

......

 

  
  
They fell asleep last night after dinner and a couple of macarons, cuddled up in bed naked as the day they were born and radiated of Lavender. They watched a bit of French television before distracting themselves and gave each other sloppy handjobs before finally falling asleep to the sound of the rain battering down on the window.  
  
Robert silently prayed it wouldn't be raining tomorrow.  
  
But...waking up right now and spotting the rain still hitting the window, he knew he was wrong.  
  
Aaron shifted beside him and curled into Robert more, cold feet attacking Roberts hot ones and he let out a snore. Robert ruffled his hair and watched the rain drip down onto the glass doors, wondering what plans he could actually do today. He didn't want to go outside or they would seriously fall Ill, catch the cold and then the rest of their Honeymoon would be ruined. And Robert wanted at least one night out to just get absolutely smashed.  
  
Aaron rolled over and yawned and blinked his eyes open and pulled the covers up over his shoulders, chin pushing the blanket against his neck.  
  
"Fuck...why's it so cold?"  
  
"Its pouring outside...did you close the window in the bathroom last night?"  
  
Aaron shook his head and Robert sighed and walked to the bathroom to shut the window. Truthfully, he hadn't felt cold much. He was used to the freezing cold air in the mornings, especially when he had to sleep on Vic's couch for a while. When he got back in bed, he found Aaron sitting up, covers up just above his waist and he leaned his head back on the pillows behind him. He smiled at Robert and did a quick and totally obvious scan of him, glancing up and down.  
  
"So...we walking around naked now?"  
  
Robert didn't even realise he was naked.  
  
"No! Well...you can follow that rule if you want. I won't complain"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Robert got back into bed, covers pulled up to his waist because Aaron decided his chest would make for a good pillow. If they were in the house, Robert would push him over and tell him how freezing he is but...they were on their honeymoon. Some things could slip right now.  
  
They were quiet, listening to the rain and their soft and slow breaths. Aaron could hear Roberts heartbeat, slowly beating, whilst Robert had his hand running through Aaron's hair. It just...blurted out of Roberts mouth without him thinking.  
  
"Did I do a good job?"  
  
Aaron hummed in confusion and Robert sighed.  
  
"Like...remember when you said you only wanted me to want you? Did I...I mean... do I make you think that now?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah you do. You...you make me so happy and so so loved and there's barely anyone I know that can do that to me..."  
  
"I'm not proud of myself you know. Of who I was in the past...sometimes I'm worried that I might turn back into that person. I mean, what's Seb going to think when he comes in from school one day and is told to write a report about me. I can see the title already. 'My Messed Up Dad Who Ruined The Lives Of Others'"  
  
Aaron elbowed Robert, getting him to shut up and he frowned.  
  
"Seriously? Rob...you've ruined no-ones life. You've completed mines, Liv's and Sebs"  
  
"But Rebecca..."  
  
"Was planning to steal Seb. She planned to take him away from you forever. You didn't know they were going to crash...you didn't know Lachlan did that to them...none of what happened to them was your fault...hear me?"  
  
Robert couldn't help but remember what had happened a few weeks ago, with the whole Lachlan drama, the gun...the chase...the numb look in Lachlans eyes when he told him he would enjoy killing Robert.  
  
"I had so many thoughts. When Lachlan chased me with that gun...when he knocked me out and then when he tied me up...told me he wanted to kill me..."  
  
"Hey. It's ok. Rob, you don't need to think about that anymore"  
  
"Yeah. But...all I could think about when I was going through that. It was you and Liv and Seb. All I could think about was...me not being able to marry you. Not being a big brother to Liv and Seb...I wouldn't be his dad...and I didnt sort things out with you so you wouldn't even get responsibility of him if I did go..."  
  
Aaron sighed and kissed a spot on Roberts chest, nuzzling his nose into it.  
  
"I would've fought anyways. Seb...I think of him as not just your son, but our son"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They ended up accidentally dozing off again and when they woke up like forty minutes later, Robert had a cramp in his neck so he put Aaron's head off his chest and lay on his side to curl up beside Aaron, a finger stroking his cheek, lightly tickling his beard.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Robert smiled and Aaron blinked his eyes open.  
  
"Just...admiring the view"  
  
"Cheesy git..."  
  
"I don't care"  
  
Aaron scoffed but laughed into the pillow anyway.  
  
"I wish my dad was here..."  
  
Aaron looked up, clearly not expecting those words to come out of Roberts lips and he knew that they would be moving onto the deeper conversations that they tucked away for rainy days like this.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you think he'd be happy for me? I would've loved for you both to meet...maybe he'd change his mind..."  
  
"Jack...well according to mum, he was a legend around the village, stuck to himself and could drink the pub dry if he wanted"  
  
Robert laughed.  
  
"That's true. Mum would've loved to meet you i think"  
  
"What do you think she'd say?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe...maybe she'd tell me how happy you make me...I know Andy thought that of us before we...you know"  
  
"Broke up?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Aaron rolled over to kiss Roberts cheek and then awkwardly smush their noses together because all he wanted was a kiss on the lips but the angle was a bit weird so...this would do.  
  
"Robert. You know you are irreplaceable to me right? I know you thought that...with Vic. She told me..."  
  
Robert groaned.  
  
"She wasn't supposed to..."  
  
"I know but I'm glad she did now because I really need to just...keep telling you that you are irreplaceable. I know I got with Alex after we...but i just couldn't feel it the same like I do with you. It almost felt...forced really. Felt like I was clearly betraying you. I mean, we never really broke up did we?"  
  
"I guess not. I did spend Valentine's with you after all..."  
  
"Oh yeah. Fuck, you were so hot just cooking...made me realise how much I missed the domestic scene around the house"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes with a fond smile.  
  
"I mean, I just couldn't bring myself around to give him a proper chance. Even when we slept together-"  
  
"You slept with him?!"  
  
"Shut up. He wasn't as good as you"  
  
"Obviously not"  
  
Aaron smiled against Roberts skin and patted his chest twice.  
  
"You are such a wind up...so full of yourself..."  
  
"That's probably something that won't change about me unfortunately"  
  
"No. But I'm glad...I don't want you to change"  
  
  
......  
  
  
They weren't sure what possessed them to do it. Maybe it was because they were both slightly tipsy on the rather expensive champagne that they ordered up or maybe it was because they were so charmingly in love with each other that it was fucking gross. But here they were, each holding a mug of steaming hot chocolate, sitting by the large balcony doors and watching the rain pour outside, dressed in nothing but their fluffy dressing gowns.  
  
Robert blew on his cup and took a sip and made a noise in his throat because he just remembered something.  
  
"When we get back, I wanna go to his grave"  
  
"Whose?"  
  
"My dad's. And...say no if you want...but Jackson..."  
  
Aaron paused for a minute and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you wanna see Jackson?"  
  
"Well, I wanna talk to him don't I? That is, if I'm allowed?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I mean, what do you wanna talk to him about?"  
  
"Just fill him in on you, let him know how you're doing...he must be lonely sometimes you know. When did you visit him last?"  
  
Aaron answered without hesitation.  
  
"As soon as we got back together. You went to work and I went to Jackson's grave before the pub to tell mum"  
  
"Yeah? What did you say?"  
  
"I told him how amazing a person you are and that I have never loved someone the way I love you. I told him...that he would've loved to meet you...told him maybe one day we would both go there and just...talk"  
  
Aaron set down his mug and Robert put him to the side before crawling over towards Aaron, spread his legs so they were on each outer side of Aaron's thighs and took his mug from his hand to set it down on the carpet. He cupped Aaron's face and pushed his lips against his, sighing and gave him open mouthed kisses, licking and moaning into his mouth.  
  
As soon as Aaron felt Roberts hands fumble with the bottom of his gown that had managed to hike up his thighs, he grabbed Roberts hands and pushed him back gently.  
  
"Rob...I thought you didn't like being..."  
  
"What? No I don't mind"  
  
"You sure? Last time you tried..."  
  
"Was when I couldn't accept myself and-are you seriously bringing me and Chrissies era up right now when I could be doing something so much better?"  
  
Aaron smiled and put his hands on Roberts shoulders.  
  
"If you're completely sure..."  
  
"I'm sure ok? I swear..."  
  
He paused for a second and then smirked.  
  
"That's a Sugden-Dingle promise right there"  
  
Aaron hitched a breath.  
  
"Ooh...well...those are unbreakable you know"  
  
"I know. I'm not planning to break it anyway"  
  
"Good"  
  
They ended up kissing some more before Robert tried his best to slip Aaron's gown over his shoulders, letting it drape there like an old grannys shawl as he kissed, suck and bit lightly at Aaron's shoulders. He slipped a hand up underneath the bottom of Aaron's gown, hand wrapped around his dick before Aaron pushed him back with a whispered 'wait wait...'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just....you know you need lube right? Go get it...you won't be able to handle it raw"  
  
Robert scrunched his nose and gave him a look to clearly say how unpleasant that was.  
  
"That sounds...disgusting when you say it like that"  
  
"Rob. I'm sitting here with a fucking hard on. Hurry up and get the lube"  
  
Robert scrambled to his feet, purposely grinding hard on Aaron's erection before walking a couple of steps behind Aaron to reach in the drawer and take out the lube. He tossed it over to Aaron which...didn't exactly go to plan.  
  
Obviously because he wasn't facing Robert and Robert forgot that so it bonked against Aaron's head and he glared at Robert who was struggling to hold in his laughter.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry! Seriously...you ok?"  
  
"Oh shut up. Bet you're enjoying this ain't you?"  
  
Robert walked back to his spot and back into Aaron's lap, happy with the way he had spread his legs open and picked up the lube and handed it over to Aaron.  
  
"Rob are you absolutely-"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah"  
  
"Sure it's not the alcohol talking?"  
  
"We've not even drank anything today!"  
  
Aaron nodded and kissed Robert, teasing him the flick of his tongue and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, no alcohol"  
  
"Fuck you. Hurry up..."  
  
"No. Don't you see? I wanna make your first time special..."  
  
"You're making me sound like a virgin Aaron..."  
  
"Which we both know you're not"  
  
"Which we know I'm not...and I really..."  
  
Robert paused and slid a hand up behind Aaron's neck and stared at his eyes, the kind of stare that Aaron loved because fuck if it didn't do stuff to his stomach. The good kind of course. The kind where butterflies flew in his stomach and made his chest tingly and his shoulders shiver. Robert continued with his sentence.  
  
"...really want to ride you...like right now..."  
  
"Good. But first..."  
  
Robert didn't expect it. Aaron licked his lips, pushed him down onto the carpet and pressed his lips against Roberts, snaked his hands down onto Roberts legs and wrapped them around his waist, tight. He leaned down so his lips were barely brushing against Roberts and spoke softly.  
  
"I need to prep you first...."  
  
  
......  
  
  
"Aaron...it really feels great but...fuck, can you just get on with it?"  
  
"On with what? You're the one who wants to ride me, technically, you'd be doing all the work"  
  
"Yeah but I don't mean-oh fuck!"  
  
  
......  
  
"I don't think you can do this Rob..."  
  
"No. I can, I can"  
  
Aaron looked at him with worried eyes. Everything had been going great until Robert had actually tried...lowering himself down and just sort of froze and chose to sit in Aaron's lap instead. His thighs trembled from his cock just standing upright, untouched. Aaron sat there, hands around Roberts back and rubbing small circles soothingly.  
  
When Aaron noticed Robert bite his lip, something he knew Robert did when he was nervous, he sighed.  
  
"Robert? Look at me...come on. Look at me"  
  
Robert looked at him. Eyes that Aaron knew like the back of his hand, so green with flecks of brown and yellow mixed in. So beautiful. So empty and hollow when he was sad. So wide and...and glossy when he was worried. Scared.  
  
Aaron put a hand on Roberts cheek.  
  
"You don't have to do this. Please...if you're not comfortable, tell me. I won't mind. It's you I'm worried about...don't do this if you're not comfortable...nobody's forcing you, you know"  
  
"I know but...i want to but I'm just..."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Just thinking...I mean...giving yourself up like this...it's worrying..."  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"You'll know when it'll be the right person. Hopefully that's me...?"  
  
"You are...maybe I'm just not a bottom..."  
  
"Rob. You have your whole life to figure that out. It's your choice, your decision. And nothings right or wrong..."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah...ok..."  
  
Robert sat there, kissed Aaron's collarbone that showed from his gown that was still draped around his arms, only keeping up because the material rested on the inside of his elbows.  
  
"Will it hurt?"  
  
"Yeah. For a second and then it's great afterwards. That is, if the person who's top, takes good care of you"  
  
"Ok. Ok...ok. Lemme think..."  
  
"Yeah. Course"  
  
After a few seconds of thinking, that made it feel like it was a few hours, Robert reached over for the lube and handed it over to Aaron.  
  
"Just a bit more? Incase it really hurts..."  
  
"Yeah. Sure"  
  
He waited until Aaron lubed up some more and put his hands on Aaron's shoulders and slowly raised himself up, Aaron's hands on his waist. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before slamming down onto Aaron with one swift move. Aaron nearly screamed and Robert?  
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was probably more painful than the time he was shot! It felt like...like someone had grabbed a huge pair of scissors, sharpened it until it could no longer be sharp, and shoved it right up the-oh...  
  
Ok. Ok. It felt...good. Normal. A slight fizzy tingle in his stomach...or was that...  
  
"Robert, you're gonna fucking kill me...don't do that ever again...you idiot"  
  
Robert pulled back and looked at Aaron who's face had turned a slight pink.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"You did it too fast...nearly made me come already...."  
  
"Well...had to do something different didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, please...just...be careful. You feeling ok?"  
  
Robert nodded and was glad the room they stayed in had plush fluffy carpet instead of a tiled one because damn, his knees would surely be bruised by now. Aaron bent his head over to kiss Roberts neck, sucking happily. Robert only rolled his hips and moaned loudly.  
  
"God...no wonder you love bottoming"  
  
"Yeah. No wonder you love topping"  
  
Robert nodded and put all the weight he had onto his knees just so he could lift himself up and sink back down.  
  
"Fuck...fuck...fuck..."  
  
Aaron thrusted his hips up and Robert nearly collapsed against him with a shout.  
  
"Fuck! Oh my-i don't think I'm gonna last long Aaron..."  
  
"Yeah well I am so shut up already and get to it..."  
  
Robert sped up, kept his arms firmly locked around the back of Aaron's neck and eventually it just ended up with Robert rolling his hips, no longer bouncing on Aaron's cock, no longer using his knees. Instead, he rolled his hips, stomach smacking against Aaron's and moaning into his ears.  
  
"Fuck Aaron! Aaron! Aar-fuck!"  
  
A sudden burst of adrenaline hit Robert and he sure as hell didn't know how to ride someone, but somehow he found himself letting go of Aaron, put his hands on Aaron's knees and rolled his head back and began sinking into him again.  
  
"Fuck...Rob, please let me just..."  
  
"Yeah...yeah..."  
  
Aaron grabbed Roberts legs, wrapped them around his waist, Robert locking his ankles together and put his hands on his back just so Aaron could push him down onto his back. Again, thank god for the carpeted floor.  
  
"Aaron...move already...!"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes. He knew Robert surely must be feeling overwhelmed, this being his first time and everything, but he didn't seem like it. He seemed genuinely desperate, dying to just get fucked, probably wanting to come there and then. Robert squeezed the heel of his ankle onto Aaron's bum and Aaron picked up the pace, pushing in and out and grabbing Roberts hands because fuck, was he hurting his back with his nails...  
  
He could hear Roberts breathing pick up, pick up to the point where he was beginning to sound like he was going on a panic attack. A sound Aaron had heard himself when he had sex with a guy for the first...consented time.  
  
"Robert? Hey...husband? Breathe for me ok?"  
  
"Its a bit...a bit..."  
  
"Overwhelming?"  
  
"Mhm"  
  
"Ok...I'm not gonna continue with this ok?"  
  
Robert opened his eyes wide.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Aaron put a hand over Roberts mouth.  
  
"I can tell it's too much...so...I'll suck you off ok?"  
  
"Fine. Deal"  
  
  
.....  
  
  
Aaron moved them both to the bed afterwards, hoped Robert didn't feel as if he didn't want to continue fucking him. He did. Honest. But...he knew what it was like to be in his position, that position where you feel like giving up a huge part of yourself to your partner. Aaron gave it up to Jackson, cried for an hour in the bathroom afterwards for an hour just because....well because of different reasons. His reasons included his dad, wished Jackson hadn't teased him about this not being his first time...just ruined the mood completely.  
  
But right now, Aaron knew what must be going through his head. Knew that somewhere in his beautiful mind, Jack would appear with his disapproving frown, reminding Robert how a real man should be. He looked down at Robert who had his head on his chest, covers pulled up to his neck.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
He was dozing off.  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"You doing ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine...just tired..."  
  
"Rob? I love you"  
  
He could feel Roberts sleepy smile from feeling his cheeks move.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
"Do you want anymore? A refill perhaps? Mr Sugden-Dingle?"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and held out his glass. Robert took the bottle of champagne out from the bucket and poured some into Aarons glass as well as giving his own glass a top-up.  
  
Aaron looked around the posh restaurant they were in, the one just downstairs in the hotel because fuck going outside in the pouring rain, and leaned back in his chair and sighed.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"No. Just happy"  
  
Robert moved his hand across the table to squeeze Aaron's, his wedding ring hand.  
  
"Good. Me too"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
"Oh thank god!"  
  
Aaron nearly jumped out his bed and let out a shriek. Actually, he nearly murdered the person screaming so early in the morning and instead, knocked down his phone on the bedside table. Thank God for the carpeted floor.  
  
"Robert what the fuck? Don't scream so loud will you?"  
  
Robert put his hands on his hips and his lips twitched into a smile.  
  
"Are you hungover? From a couple of sips of champagne? I married a lightweight didn't I?"  
  
"Uh, as if you're one to talk! May I remind you of our wedding day?"  
  
Robert only made a face in return and then went back to grinning at the balcony doors.  
  
"Look, perfect weather"  
  
"Yeah? It stopped raining then?"  
  
"Mhmm. We can actually go out and do stuff! Since its our last night...and we haven't actually chosen to go get hammered, I thought...maybe tonight?"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes but agreed.  
  
"You and your alcohol...you vomit once on me and I swear..."  
  
"Ok. No vomiting. I swear"  
  
Aaron nodded and watched Robert walk...well, was he seriously...? He so was!  
  
"Rob?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nice limp you got there"  
  
Robert stuck two fingers up to him and Aaron couldn't help but shout out another quick remark.  
  
"That how many fingers you want me to use next time?"  
  
"Oh shut up Aaron!"  
  
Aaron laughed into his pillow and listened as the shower switched on, heard the water pour down onto the floor and waited for Robert to-  
  
"You joining me or what?"  
  
There it was.  
  
He threw the covers aside and swung himself out of bed, accidentally stepping on his phone but that went ignored when he simply walked into the bathroom, already the hint of steam ready to stick around, and got in.  
  
He stood behind Robert, kissing his shoulders, sucking the already purple and red hickeys on his neck and somehow ended up on his knees, hands around Roberts hips as he sucked eagerly on Roberts cock.  
  
Needless to say, they spent over half an hour in the steamy shower.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
"So what's your plans today then? Go on, surprise me Robert Sugden-Dingle"  
  
Robert snorted and lifted out a neatly folded shirt, one with long sleeves and had that ridiculous floral pattern that Aaron just loved to tease him about. He spread it out on top of the made bed and went back in his case to pick out more shirts and lay them out.  
  
"Well, you don't think we're gonna come here and not get completely hammered at least one night do you? We're going out and we're buying all the drinks because I wanna puke in the morning and suffer from a major hangover"  
  
"Ugh. Wow, great reason for going out to get smashed"  
  
"Aren't you excited for drunken sex? I heard it's different when you're married"  
  
Aaron threw a pillow at him and glared.  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"Seriously though. Just a few drinks, couple of clubs-"  
  
"Where I have to see your awful dancing..."  
  
"Its not awful! It's amazing!"  
  
"Have you seen our wedding video? There's proof for how bad you are!"  
  
"You mean proof for how great I am"  
  
Aaron groaned into the pillow he was currently clutching in his arms and looked up to glare at his husband.  
  
"You are...insufferable..."  
  
"And you are my favourite husband, but-"  
  
"Uh, I'm your only husband"  
  
"But I need you to take out your black shirt already so it won't be all wrinkled later"  
  
Aaron got up out of bed and walked towards his case, his...near enough empty case and he couldn't help but feel...sad a little. This was their last night before they had to go on a flight back home tomorrow. The last night of their Honeymoon...their last night of just being together without any distractions or drama around them.  
  
This week had passed like a fairytail and now there was some dragon ready to tear it away from them all too quickly.  
  
"Aaron? Shirt?"  
  
Aaron focused on his case, easily found the shirt and threw it over to Robert who caught the clothing and frowned.  
  
"See? This is why I told you to fold it and not crumple it into a ball when packing!"  
  
"Oh, would you shut up about that already?"  
  
As soon as Aaron's head was turned away from Robert to zip his case back up, Robert threw a pillow, successfully whacking the back of his head.  
  
  
........  
  
  
"So...you wanna tell me why you're being extra moody today?"  
  
Aaron scowled at him, something he had rarely done since they left Emmerdale, and stabbed another large lettuce leaf with his fork.  
  
"I'm not moody"  
  
"Yeah you are..."  
  
Robert paused and then let out a deep sigh.  
  
"What've I done wrong this time?"  
  
It used to be kind of funny whenever he heard Robert say that, but that was in the past and when Robert had done some pretty terrible stuff, now though, it was just sad. Sad that he had such a low opinion of himself, especially when Aaron knew how...perfect his man had been this entire year.  
  
He reached a hand over to cover Roberts and shook his head.  
  
"You've done nothing wrong. It's me, just my stupid brain over thinking again"  
  
"What you thinking about?"  
  
"This. Just...this honeymoon, it's been great being here. I've never felt happier and...and I know I'm gonna sound selfish, but I feel spoiled here, in a good way. I just don't want this honeymoon to be perfect only for me to breakdown when we have to leave and go back to all the drama back home..."  
  
Robert turned his hand around so his palm touched Aaron's palm and clutched it, brought it to his lips and barely brushed his lips against his knuckles when Aaron yanked his hand away.  
  
"Nope. I know I said this honeymoon is perfect, doesn't mean you're gonna kiss my hand like some Disney prince"  
  
Robert chuckled.  
  
"Aaron, as much as I would love to stay in the honeymoon phase with you forever, we both know it wouldn't happen. That's why it's called a honeymoon phase, because it's just a phase. Once this phase is over, me and you can go back to Emmerdale, and start our dramatic life as a couple. We stay in our phase forever, we're gonna get nothing done"  
  
Aaron opened his mouth to say something, shut it, picked up his fork again and nodded. Robert continued to take spoonfuls of his soup and nodded his head towards Aaron's salad.  
  
"That chicken looks nice...gives a bit"  
  
"No, get your own!"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
The elevator ride back up to their room made Robert think, think of how he could try and savour their last moments in this honeymoon with Aaron. He wanted to make this perfect for him...so far all they had planned was their night out, and that wasn't for a bit...  
  
He had an idea, hopefully Aaron would appreciate it, or he would be weirded out by it, either way, hopefully he would like it.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Aaron hardly had enough time to ask what was up before Robert slammed his lips onto his, moaning into his mouth and pressing him against the wall. Aaron had his elbows on Roberts shoulders, hands behind Roberts head, pulling him closer to kiss him harder. He hiked his knee up to Roberts hips, rolling his own hips forward, groaning at the feeling of Robert being so...excited for this sudden spur of action.  
  
The elevator stopped and Aaron pushed Robert away, panting, hard and holy fuck, was he breathless. Robert turned and wiped his mouth, making himself look presentable before stepping out past the man that gave the pair a look before walking in.  
  
As soon as Robert shut the door to their room, Aaron was back on him, kissing him and moving his hands around to try and take off his clothes as fast as he could. Robert stopped him when Aaron unbuttoned his jeans.  
  
"Wait wait...."  
  
Aaron looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
God, he could feel the de-ja-vu...  
  
"Nothing. Just...i don't want to have sex... can't we just get naked and lie down?"  
  
Aaron groaned and peeked down at his unbuttoned jeans and Roberts. They were both clearly up for the sex option more.  
  
"Serious? I mean...ugh, you can't get me all riled up like that..."  
  
"Sorry...that was sort of a dick move"  
  
"Yeah just a little"  
  
Robert grinned and kissed Aaron's jaw.  
  
"You are such a wind up Aaron Sugden-Dingle..."  
  
"And you...owe me at least three blowjobs tonight for pushing me off like that. Robert Sugden-Dingle..."  
  
"That can be arranged"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
By the time they had both calmed down, Aaron took a cold shower and Robert managed to will away his erection by occupying himself with his...simple plan. The covers were pulled all the way down to the bottom of the bed and he fluffed up the pillows before hearing Aaron switch off the shower and walk back out. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers from his open case that lay on its side and he shoved them on, eyeing Robert and unwrapped his towel.  
  
"You wanna take a picture? Staring so much..."  
  
"I would, but we both know you'd kill me. Simple as that"  
  
"Yeah. Well? You didn't want sex...so...?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah, come here, lay down..."  
  
Aaron wiggled on his boxers before stepping over the towel and lay on the bed, on his back with his hands folded over his stomach.  
  
"So...am I supposed to just lay here looking like i belong in a coffin?"  
  
"Shut up, you do not look like you belong in a-god, have I ever told you-why are you so dark minded?"  
  
Aaron chuckled and Robert moved so he could lay over Aaron, knees on either side of Aaron's hips and hands beside his ears. He leaned down to kiss Aaron and sighed.  
  
"This is our last night here right? May as well make it special"  
  
"Its been special all week. You don't need to-"  
  
"No, I want to. So, just lay there, relax...and I'll make you feel good. Sound ok?"  
  
Aaron hesitated, but nodded softly and smiled, mind blown from how...soft his husband was being.  
  
"Good..."  
  
Robert leaned down to kiss Aaron again and started kissing along his jaw, everywhere on is face really, his cheeks, his forehead, his temples...  
  
He kissed the side of Aaron's neck, smiling into the kiss when he could feel him twitch. His neck was always the most sensitive. Robert shifted down so he could lean on his elbows, and stopped kissing down Aaron's neck when he reached his collarbone because that was where the first...scar was...  
  
Aaron noticed him stopping and poked his head up to glance down and tried to sit up.  
  
"Rob-"  
  
"Shh, this is part of my plan you know"  
  
"What is this pl-"  
  
"Shh"  
  
Robert leaned down again and the scar that sat on Aarons collarbone, one of the sensitive places he would avoid because Aaron was still quite closed about this, he didn't avoid it this time. He slowly brushed his lips over the pale pink line, thumbing it straight after.  
  
"The point of this special plan of mines was to show you...how special you are to me. Obviously I wouldn't have had this honeymoon without you...and I bet if I was with someone else, it wouldn't feel this special either..."  
  
Maybe he was still thinking of this trip being their last day, but Aaron couldn't help but wipe his eyes with the back of his hands and give Robert a toothy smile.  
  
"You're so soppy...I love you, you idiot"  
  
"And I love you"  
  
Aaron ran his hands through the top of Roberts hair and he went back to scanning Aaron's body, finding all his scar covered areas and pressing his lips against each one. Aaron giggled when Robert kissed one just under his ribcage and when Robert moved his lips to Aaron's arms, he paused, one finger stroking a particular scar.  
  
"You did this...when...when you passed out at the scrapyard...we weren't even together then and yet I couldn't stop..."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"I couldn't stop loving you? I couldn't get you out my head everyday...you just I dunno, you just planted yourself in my life"  
  
He paused for a second and stroked Aaron's face, his finger going down from the top of Aaron's head down to his stubbly chin.  
  
"I'm glad you did...because if you didn't, then i don't know what would be happening right now. I wouldn't be here, that's for sure"  
  
"But you are"  
  
"Yeah I know...now, without trying to sound too soppy for your taste, can I just say...that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen?"  
  
"Rob, You're staring at the definition of ugly. Look at my scars? You tryna tell me they don't turn you off one bit?"  
  
Robert sat up on Aaron, sitting on his hips and he looked down at his stomach, pointing at the scar where he was shot all those years ago.  
  
"Does this scar turn you off? Or tell you I'm ugly?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well then. Appreciate it, because it's part of me, just like those are all part of you..."  
  
Aaron shook his head and glanced over at the time. It was barely 5 in the afternoon and they wouldn't be going out until well later.  
  
"Well...we've got a few hours to kill, mind owing me one blowjob right now?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
Robert moved down so he was sitting by Aaron's knees and started tugging down his boxers, Aaron closing his eyes, head laid back, ready to enjoy his husbands mouth and-  
  
They were interrupted by a phone.  
  
A phone...  
  
A phone?  
  
Aaron grabbed it by the bedside table and laid back and looked at the caller.  
  
"Its Rhona?"  
  
"What does she want?"  
  
"I dunno. Better answer it..."  
  
"Ignore it!"  
  
"What if it's an emergency? You know, like something's happened to Paddy?"  
  
Before Robert could reply, Aaron tapped the answer symbol on the screen and held it to his ear. Robert huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like a child who didn't get what they wanted. To be fair, he wasn't getting what he wanted.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
"Hello? No, I haven't seen Paddy...Rhona, I'm on my honeymoon..."  
  
Aaron swatted away Roberts wandering hands when he tried to touch Aaron and glared at him. Robert ignored him and pinched the inside of Aaron's thigh, the spot just beside his-  
  
Aaron whimpered and fuck, if that wasn't hot...  
  
"Yeah it's going great, mhmm...Paris..."  
  
Robert tugged down Aaron's boxers and looked at him, both making eye contact. Aaron glared at him and gave him a look that clearly told him 'Don't even think about it' and of course, Robert just gave him his signature cocky smirk before diving down.  
  
Aaron moaned and covered his mouth.  
  
"Fuck! No...no just...walked into the balcony door...yeah...glass doors...too clean that I didnt even see-eee it!"  
  
Robert dug his fingers into the sides of Aaron's hips and pressed down, pushing down his hips because Aaron just couldn't keep his body still.  
  
"Trust me Rhona....yeah...yeah...yeah... uhh I don't know why I'm saying yeah but-"  
  
Ok. Enough was enough.  
  
Robert released his mouth from Aaron's cock and grabbed his phone from his hands.  
  
"Rhona? Hi, yeah it's Robert, listen, we're both a bit busy, so...don't call unless it's an emergency unless you wanna hear us go at it like rabbits. Ok? Ok bye!"  
  
Aaron groaned and covered his red tinted face.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that to her"  
  
"And I can't believe you answered while I'm trying to give you an amazing blowjob!"  
  
"If it's so amazing, why'd you stop?"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
"See, if you rolled it like i did, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now would we?"  
  
Aaron made a face when Roberts back was turned as he tried his best to smoothe out the wrinkles in his shirt. It didn't matter what they were doing, nothing was working. Robert on the other hand, his shirt was perfect.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't an emergency Liv! You watch those YouTube videos, please tell me you know how to get wrinkles out a shirt without having to iron it, something quick preferably?"  
  
Aaron watched Robert plead with Liv on the phone until he broke into a large smile and grabbed Aaron's shirt and put it back on the hanger.  
  
"Right. Thanks. Ok...yeah, we're back Monday, ok, see you. Give Seb hugs!"  
  
He hung up, tossed his phone on the bed and took the shirt into the bathroom, hung the hanger on the top of the glass door and switched the shower on. Aaron only looked on on confusion.  
  
"Liv said she saw it on a video. Apparently leaving it outside a hot shower means that the steam automatically gets rid of the wrinkles itself so..."  
  
"So does that mean you're done complaining?"  
  
"No! It means, that while we wait, I think we should start early"  
  
"You talking about drink or sex?"  
  
Robert rolled his eyes and walked over to quickly call room service. Only five minutes later, the door went and Robert went to answer it and shut it with his order. A bottle of champagne inside a bucket of ice.  
  
"Well go on, get us a glass"  
  
Robert had a glass and Aaron had a glass and a half before they checked on the shirt, smoothed it out with their hands and were both equally relieved to find that Liv's YouTube skills hadn't gone to waste. Aaron rushed to get ready despite them both not having planned where to go yet and he playfully punched Robert when he kept giving him whistles and moving his hands places they shouldn't go until later.  
  
"Remind me again, why can't i have a husband who wears shirts all the time?"  
  
"Uhh, because someone has to actually do the dirty work in the family. You won't catch me wearing a shirt whilst beating the hell out of some car"  
  
"That's ashame..."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes, checked for his wallet, roomcard and phone. Once that was done, he nodded his head towards the door.  
  
"Well, you coming then?"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
  
They stupidly phoned the taxi before deciding where to go so whilst they waited, did a bit of googling, they both decided on one, to Aaron's surprise, it was a gay club and Robert had been the one to insist because to be honest, it would be easier for both of them. Easier for Aaron to feel comfortable in and at least this way, the pair wouldn't suffer one homophobic comment.  
  
"You absolutely sure? I don't mind anywhere as long as I can get a pint"  
  
"Yes Aaron, for the millionth time, I'm sure. Just...don't get angry if I get a bit...weird..."  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. He loved Robert. Obviously he did. But...he still wasn't fully there sometimes, his mouth opened quicker than his brain.  
  
"I won't. As long as you promise to continue your blowjob promise, come on, taxis here"  
  
Robert only sat there with his mouth agape before finally getting to his feet and walked out.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
  
The line they waited in took nearly half an hour, Aaron simply on his phone and Robert squirming as he looked around at everyone who was coming. There was two men near the back with glitter in their beards....  
  
Aaron reached over to squeeze Roberts hand, clearly sensing that something was wrong.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Robert gulped and nodded, relaxing with Aaron's kiss on the cheek. Aaron put his phone away and watched as the group of boys in front of them, looked like they were in their early 20's take out a flask. Aaron scoffed, as if anyone wouldn't notice them drinking from a shiny flask.  
  
Except...when the black haired one didn't put it to his lips, and instead put it to his nose, Aaron looked away.  
  
Oh. So they weren't drinking, instead, they were....getting high as a kite.  
  
Ok. Their choice.  
  
Robert nudged him a little and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Don't tell me you never snuck a drink when you were younger?"  
  
"Well yeah, but they're..."  
  
He didnt finish his sentence and instead, tapped his nose and Robert understood instantly, scrunching his face up.  
  
They waited another ten minutes when finally, they reached near the front and Roberts jaw nearly hit the floor when he was asked to show ID. He showed them it and walked inside with Aaron who wasn't asked for any ID.  
  
"Wow look at that, I've still got my youthful looks"  
  
"Shut up. Come on, drinks"  
  
Robert nodded and grabbed Aaron's hand and allowed himself to be led to the bar. Robert told Aaron he would get drinks and Aaron pointed at a corner where they could sit and have their drinks before walking over to sit down and take out his phone.  
  
He may or may not have snapped a picture of Robert standing by the bar looking as fit as ever.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
"So I couldn't help but notice that you look amazing and a little bit lonely...mind if I join you?"  
  
Aaron smirked.  
  
"Dunno about that, my husband might not appreciate it"  
  
Robert grinned.  
  
"Well, I bought you a pint so....why don't I keep you company right now until he comes back. What's this husband look like anyway?"  
  
"Oh you know, he's tall, blonde, so so full of himself but he's fit, so who cares about his lack of personality right?"  
  
Robert kicked his ankle.  
  
"God, you're so rude"  
  
Aaron laughed and took a sip of his pint before looking at Robert who had a small glass filled with a bright orange drink, white foam at the top and an orange slice.  
  
"Oh what the fuck is that?"  
  
"No idea. I asked for the special and they gave me this, it's called a creamsicle"  
  
Aaron made a disgusted face.  
  
"Yeah I know. Not exactly a fan of the name either"  
  
"Well go on, try a bit"  
  
Robert took a sip and set it down with wide eyes.  
  
"Fucks sake...this is strong, like orange vodka. Wanna try?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"I'll stick to my pint thanks"  
  
The pair were still slightly uncomfortable in this new setting. Robert was uncomfortable because well...it was a gay club, he was probably never going to get used to this and Aaron was uncomfortable because this gay club was completely different from Bar West. Bar West had a tame atmosphere, with....with a homey atmosphere. This place was...well, it looked like the stereotype of a homophobic persons mind. What they would think of a gay man.  
  
Honestly, Aaron wouldn't have been surprised if they suddenly brought out strippers.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
Thankfully, two pints and a couple of cocktails later, the couple were finally loosened up enough to actually start laughing at other people and begin to enjoy themselves. Aaron spotted a pool table on the other side of the dance floor and tugged Robert over to play. They waited patiently for the other pair to finish before they walked away and they grabbed the cues.  
  
Aaron won obviously and then Robert won the second round before deciding to make it a best out of three. Halfway through their third round, Robert couldn't help but notice this...man staring at them. He had a pint in his hands and slightly curly hair. Robert took his turn and watched Aaron gulp down the last sips of his pint.  
  
"You want me to get you another?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Nah you're alright. Wait here, I'll be back in a second"  
  
Robert watched Aaron head back up to the bar and waited.  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"As long as I live and breathe. Aaron Livesy?"  
  
Aaron turned around and frowned at the use of his wrong name and widened his eyes.  
  
"Fuck. Ed? Hi..."  
  
Ed looked near enough the same except he had a totally different hairstyle, shaved in thin by the sides and slightly curly at the top. He had a pint in his hands and he had definitely continued his rugby playing if that was how he was filling out his shirt.  
  
"Hi. Didn't know you were in Paris"  
  
"Yeah. I'm here with my husband. Oh yeah, it's Aaron Sugden-Dingle by the way..."  
  
"Woah, didn't know Andy swung that way..."  
  
"Wha-no! Vic's got another brother. Just met him 4 years ago actually"  
  
Ed shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Married and everything? Wow. Good for you. Point him out for me?"  
  
Aaron pointed at the spot where Robert was supposed to be, only to find it empty and he looked around the club for him until Robert shoved his hands on Aaron's shoulders, frightening the life out of him.  
  
"Fuck off Rob!"  
  
"Never. Hi? Do you mind? I know he's hot but you don't need to stare"  
  
Aaron slapped a hand over his eyes, embarrassed. God...Robert was already on his way to getting absolutely shit-faced. Ed laughed.  
  
"You must be his husband then?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Absolutely. It only took us two weddings but here we are!"  
  
"Been married twice now?"  
  
Aaron nodded and quickly ordered a pint and pried Roberts hands off his shoulders. Now was not the time to get jealous...  
  
"Yep! And, we have a son!"  
  
Aaron nodded, couldn't get angry at Robert for spreading their shared joy and he put a hand on Roberts arm.  
  
"You want another one of your stupid cocktails?"  
  
Robert nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure. Go ahead"  
  
  
.....  
  
  
So after ten minutes and a whole load of shouting because the club decided to turn up the music even louder, Ed was finally caught up with Aaron's life now as well as many of Roberts comments discussing how happy they both were.  
  
"So are you with anyone Ed? Or...?"  
  
"No. I'm out with a couple of my rugby mates but they've...went somewhere. They're not a fan of the gay scene"  
  
Aaron put a hand on Eds shoulder and patted it twice.  
  
"Sorry about that..."  
  
"It's fine. I've got you guys though so at least I'm not entirely lonely"  
  
Aaron and Robert exchanged a look when Ed wasn't looking and Robert decided that now it was his job to try and politely tell Ed to piss of because they were on their Honeymoon.  
  
"We were planning to go to Morocco for our honeymoon but that was a no-go"  
  
Ed nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Illegal to be gay there right?"  
  
"Yep. Aaron, I'm gonna head to the toilet, get me another cocktail? Looks like I'm gonna need it"  
  
Before Aaron could scold Robert for being so obviously rude, he went up to the bar and ordered Robert a random cocktail, a bright yellow one this time. He set it on the table and his phone vibrated and he checked it quickly before looking at Ed.  
  
"Be back in a minute. Watch the drinks will you?"  
  
Ed nodded and Aaron walked to the toilets and was about to open the men's one when the door opened to the disabled toilets and Robert surprisingly peeked out.  
  
"Come on"  
  
Aaron walked in the single disabled toilet, locked the door behind them and Robert sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank God. You need to tell him to go away before I punch him you know"  
  
Aaron groaned, but agreed.  
  
"I'm trying. He's gullible!"  
  
"Well...I'm not and I know you're not completely oblivious so...surely you know why i asked you here?"  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"Maybe. But seriously Robert, in the disabled toilets? We're going to hell you know. Hell"  
  
"There were already people fucking in the men's one. I even tried the women's one but that's full"  
  
"Ah. Fair enough...well...don't you owe me something?"  
  
Robert immediately grabbed Aaron's belt, tugged on it and unbuckled it and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled the zip down and spread it open wide enough for him to pull down his boxers and dive down. Aaron dug his fingers into Roberts shoulders, one hand behind Roberts head.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
  
  
......  
  
  
"I wonder if he's got the hint yet"  
  
Aaron agreed.  
  
"Yeah. He's my friend an all but I'd choose you over him any day"  
  
"You're just saying that cause i give amazing blowjobs aren't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah definitely"  
  
Robert shoved him and they walked out back to their table. Ed...wasn't there and Aaron checked his phone stupidly because he didn't even have his number. Instead, underneath his pint, there was a little post it note and he peeled it off the table and read it to the best he could in the flashing lights.  
  
Robert sat down on Ed's seat and grabbed his cocktail.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Aaron smiled.  
  
"He's away on the pull. So...that means me and you...alone...."  
  
Robert smiled.  
  
"Unfortunately, we can't have sex here and the hotels a bit away..."  
  
Aaron groaned.  
  
"Fine...how does a game sound?"  
  
Robert thought about it and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah. What kind of game?"  
  
"The drinking kind. We get three shots and whoever answers a question wrong, takes a shot"  
  
Robert stuck his hand out towards Aaron and shook it.  
  
"You have a deal Mr Sugden-Dingle!"  
  
Instead of letting go, Robert squeezed Aaron's hand and pulled him in across the table to kiss him. He let go of his hand and pulled away to go get the shots in.  
  
  
  
.......  
  
  
  
Three shots later and Robert was laughing like a mad man at everything. Three shots later and Aaron was still only a bit tipsy, enough for him to become more soft and handsy with Robert.  
  
Aaron stood at the bar and asked for...the green cocktail that reminded him of his beautiful husbands eyes. In the end, he was handed a Margarita. He turned so he could lean his back against the bar top and sipped his cocktail, regretting it instantly because how the fuck could Robert drink these? They were disgusting.  
  
He held it though and watched his husband in the crowd showing off his 'super amazing dance moves' just because 'I'm a really good dancer. Look, I'll prove it to you'  
  
And he was off dancing...ridiculously... ridiculous.  
  
"Never knew you were into cocktails now!"  
  
Aaron hummed and looked over to his right where a happily drunken Ed stood.  
  
"Alright? Where's your...whoever you went to get on the pull?"  
  
Ed pointed at a man dancing with his group of friends and grinned.  
  
"The brown haired one"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Where's your husband?"  
  
Aaron pointed at the crowd, where Robert had managed to make friends with two women who each had pixie haircuts and a load of tattoos. The three were dancing wildly.  
  
"Down there"  
  
Ed nodded and ordered a pint for himself and Aaron saw Robert politely walk (dance) away from the two girls when he spotted Aaron. He danced his way over to Aaron and leaned into his side, an arm loosely wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
"What happened to your pints?!"  
  
"Bought this for you you idiot!"  
  
Robert took the drink and poked the lime wedge that was stuck on the side of the glass. He looked around the place and nodded his head over for Aaron to follow him. Aaron quickly said bye to Ed and followed Robert who had taken them both to a secluded corner. Everyone had chosen to go to the dance floor and dance the night away so this meant everywhere else was pretty much empty.  
  
And maybe it also had to do with the fact that it was nearing three in the morning...  
  
Robert took a sip of his drink whilst walking over to the spot and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So...either you gave Ed a sip or you had some?"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Ok fine. I had some. Just to try..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You enjoying yourself?! Especially since it's a gay club?"  
  
"Surprisingly...yes...it's been amazing! I'm having a great time actually!"  
  
Aaron laughed at his husbands enthusiasm and leaned his back against the wall.  
  
"It's been so great! Aren't you enjoying yourself?!"  
  
Aaron nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm having a great time. It's funny watching you dance though"  
  
Robert chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, kissing Aaron and accidentally spilling a bit of his Margarita over Aaron's shoes. Thankfully the shoes were black.  
  
When Robert pulled away, he set his drink down on the table and kissed Aaron again, probably a little too heated and innapropiate for the pub back home. But he kissed him, pushed his chest against Aaron's chest, pressing him against the wall and stuck a knee in between Aaron's thighs. As soon as Aaron moaned into their kiss, Robert pulled away to grab the lime from the glass and held it up to Aaron.  
  
"I doubt it, but you ever done this?"  
  
Aaron looked at him confused.  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"A lime kiss?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Sounds stupid"  
  
"Trust me, I'll make it good for you"  
  
Aaron could only look at the lime Robert held in his hands and finally manage a nod after thinking what a lime kiss possibly could be. If it required Robert to eat it and then kiss him and swap food over....ugh....it was making him shiver jsut thinking about it.  
  
"Wait, this isn't a chewing gum trick is it?"  
  
Robert understood what he meant instantly and laughed.  
  
"No. You can close your eyes if it'll help"  
  
"No. I wanna see..."  
  
Robert, who was still standing with a hand cupping the back of Aaron's head, knee in between his thighs, took the lime wedge in his hands up to his lips and bit into it. As soon as he bit into it, he tossed the lime wedge aside and pulled Aaron close and kissed him hard. Aaron squeezed his eues shut, trying to understand the point behind this...kiss...when...oh...  
  
Robert licked into Aaron's mouth, tongue scraping against the bottom of his teeth and fuck, Aaron loved this. He could taste the mix of all of Roberts cocktails tonight, the bitterness off the Lime but it didn't taste bad bitter, more...sweet and fucking hot. He could see Roberts eyes darken in the room and he shut his eyes again, tasting every inch of Roberts mouth, bumping their noses together and teeth clacking, hips rolling against each others, swaying...  
  
By the time they both pulled away, they were breathless and Aaron didn't need to look down to know he was feeling more than hot. Robert smiled and wiped away why spit around his mouth with the back of his hand and he stroked the side of Aaron's face.  
  
"Good?"  
  
Aaron panted and nodded.  
  
He hadn't even realised that during the kiss, he had been rutting against Roberts knee, grinding down hard and desperate.  
  
"Robert..."  
  
Robert looked around, super glad that they were, again, in an empty spot and he hiked his knee higher, purposely rubbing against Aaron.  
  
"Fuck...no Robert what you doing?"  
  
"Nobody can see us here. Relax will you?"  
  
Aaron put his two hands on Roberts shoulders, getting a better grip as he pushed himself down onto Roberts knee. He couldn't believe this. He was seriously getting off on rubbing himself on his husbands knee. How ridiculous.  
  
Still, it was fast and quick and after a couple of muffled moans and a quiet 'fuck!' Aaron came. He couldn't believe it. He actually came in his jeans, in the middle of a club, just by getting off on his husbands knee.  
  
If this wasn't the new era of Aaron Sugden-Dingle then he didn't know what was.  
  
  
......  
  
  
He came out the bathroom, thankfully all cleaned up and found Robert standing on the dance floor again, happily dancing away in a world of his own. Aaron glanced at the time on his phone and stuck it back in his pocket before going on the dance floor to join Robert.  
  
"Oi, we should think of heading back soon"  
  
Robert actually almost gave him a pout and stopped dancing for a minute. The song was finishing up anyway.  
  
"What?! But we just got here!"  
  
Aaron laughed.  
  
"We've been here a few hours!"  
  
"But you haven't danced! One dance, we go back ok?"  
  
"I am not dancing with you Robert. I'm not dancing at all!"  
  
"Well I'm not going back then. I'm staying here"  
  
Robert laughed and Aaron groaned. He knew drunk Robert was idiot and...sort if but rarely ever hot Robert, but to act like this? Come on...  
  
The new song started up and Robert widened his eyes and made an o shape with his mouth.  
  
"Ohh! Classic!"  
  
Aaron recognised the song.  
  
"Enrique Iglesias is not classic..."  
  
"Uh I beg to differ!"  
  
"Come on Robert. Let's go..."  
  
Robert closed his eyes and started...what looked like he was poking the air above his head and started singing along. Badly.  
  
"Now here's a situation! Danananana... mination!"  
  
Aaron laughed anf tugged on Roberts arm and opened his mouth to speak when Robert pulled him in for a kiss, surprisingly gentle and sweet. Before he knew it, he was actually...swaying sort of, to the song with Robert, keeping his hands on Roberts shoulders...body close...  
  
They had to make sure they wouldn't have a repeat of the corner incident.  
  
As soon as the song was over, Robert tugged on Aaron's hand and began walking them both out, both swaying happily. Robert turned to Aaron with a smile, speech slurring.  
  
"So we need to go back..."  
  
"Yes we do. We need to go back to the hotel where you can...I dunno...fuck me?"  
  
Robert nearly choked on his spit. Aaron was pretty...direct when drunk.  
  
"Oh my-i totally forgot! Our...blowjob deal!"  
  
Aaron covered Roberts mouth with his hand.  
  
"Shhhh! Don't let anyone know!"  
  
They both let out drunken giggles.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
  
They managed to make their way towards a taxi rank that they luckily stumbled across and Robert was just barely sobering up. Aaron on the other hand somehow got more drunk on the way, like how was that even possible?!  
  
They stumbled in a taxi and Robert politely told them their hotel and off they went. Aaron continued to be handsy and keep a hand around Roberts neck, one around his waist, hugging him like a koala. Robert and the taxi driver met eyes on the front view mirror and he knew it...  
  
This guy was not a fan of same sex relationships...  
  
"Aaron? Stop a second will you...?"  
  
Aaron pulled away, looking as hurt as ever and then seemed to forget that because he was straight back to cuddling and kissing Robert, even going as far as dipping a hand in between his thighs. The taxi driver cleared his throat and glared at them in the mirror.  
  
"You mind? You clearly not French...nobody would act like that here"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and kissed Roberts neck and Robert only silently prayed in his mind that rant of 'please don't ruin Aaron's night. Please don't ruin Aaron's night'  
  
"Yeah. We've just got married. Emotions still running a bit high you know?"  
  
"No i don't know. Just...it's distracting, seeing you two all...and I'm trying to drive...not right in my face ok?"  
  
Aaron heard it and turned to look at him in the mirror.  
  
"Really? Why don't you close your eyes so we can politely do it on your seats, how's that sound?"  
  
Robert put a hand on Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"Aaron"  
  
"No Rob! No! He can't just say that! Drop us off here, we'll happily walk the rest of the way back to the hotel. Just know if anything happens to us, it's on your conscious, dickhead..."  
  
The driver stopped and Robert and Aaron got out. As soon as he started driving away, Aaron kicked the back of the car and threw a can he found on the ground at it, thankfully empty.  
  
Robert only sighed into his hands. He was near enough sober now, the fresh air doing wonders for him. He wasn't exactly angry at Aaron, he just...fuck, he loved him so much.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
Aaron turned and bit his lip.  
  
"Sorry...I've ruined this night haven't I?"  
  
"No. You've just....made me love you even more. Come on"  
  
Ok. That was...not what Aaron expected him to say. Still, he took Roberts outstretched hand and walked.  
  
  
......  
  
  
  
They made it into their room, Aaron already stripping himself of his clothes, even when they reached the top of the elevator. He began to tug Roberts shirt, trying his best to unbutton all the buttons.  
  
"Stupid thing...why won't it come off..."  
  
Robert chuckled and held Aaron's hands in his. He kissed Aaron, almost regretting it because the amount of beer and cocktails they had did not create a nice smelling breath...  
  
"One sec...need to do something right..."  
  
He walked into the bathroom, grabbed the mop bucket that lay in the corner and put that beside Aaron's side of the bed. They both knew he could never make it to the bathroom in time to actually be sick.  
  
"Aaron what are you doing?"  
  
He almost laughed because there Aaron was, lying on the bed with nearly all his buttons undone. His belt was a little loose and he lay on the bed with a hand in the air, phone in his hand.  
  
"I'm tryna take a selfie. We never got any sexy ones of us..."  
  
"Yes we did, they're on my phone"  
  
"Can you send them to me?"  
  
"No! You're forever losing your phone. Who knows who'll find it"  
  
Aaron pouted but lowered his arm and dropped the phone on the carpet, not even realising he just done that. He sat up and managed to unbutton the rest of his shirt before walking over to where they had left their champagne earlier.  
  
"Want some..."  
  
Robert laughed.  
  
"Pour me a glass"  
  
  
.......  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, and two glasses later, they were both completely drunk. Again.  
  
Aaron scrolled through his phone with bleary eyes and pressed play and buttoned his shirt back up.  
  
"Need to look decent..."  
  
Robert only raised an eyebrow in question and watched Aaron take Roberts glass and put it down. He took Roberts hand and pulled him up so they were standing and put his hands on Roberts waist and began swaying to Adele.  
  
Robert laughed when he realised what was playing and he scoffed.  
  
"I thought we didn't have a song"  
  
"We don't...usually...today's an exception"  
  
Robert smiled and kissed Aaron softly, nuzzling his nose into his afterwards.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
.......  
  
  
"Nope. No...no....close the blinds will you?"  
  
Robert groaned and sat up. He wondered why he felt cold. The covers were lying on their thighs, both of their naked bodies visible for the world to see. Thank God no-one had come in.  
  
Or had they?  
  
"Aaron I can't shut the blinds when there's none to shut..."  
  
He leaned over to pull the covers up, covering his and Aaron's body.  
  
"Wow...you sound great...why?"  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Right, I might be shit at holding my drink but I barely get hangovers ever since I moved back to Emmerdale"  
  
"Rob I don't...don't feel...fuck!"  
  
Aaron leaned over on his side and puked into the bucket, Robert extremely grateful for remembering to do this last night. Robert got out of bed and found his boxers from last night, sticky and smelled of-ok nope.  
  
He had to actually go through Aaron's case and put one of his cheap cotton boxers on, much more different than his usual designer ones. He shoved on a pair of joggers and looked at the time. Thankfully, their flight wasn't until the evening and-there was his t-shirt!  
  
He patted Aaron's head and handed him a fresh pair of boxers and kissed his head.  
  
"I'm gonna buy us water from the vending machine downstairs ok?"  
  
"Ok. Ok...just hurry back..."  
  
Robert rushed out and ran downstairs, found a vending machine just outside the hotel doors and bought two water bottles. He also bought two cans of Dr Pepper and walked back in, in the elevator and back in his room.  
  
"Hey...you good?"  
  
Aaron nodded but groaned and he picked up his phone and looked at the time.  
  
"Don't worry. Our flights not until later. How's the hangover?"  
  
Aaron rolled over in his bed and stuffed his face into the pillow. Robert handed him a bottle of water and Dr Pepper.  
  
"Come on. Drink these, you'll feel better..."  
  
Aaron sat up in bed and took them.  
  
"How much did i drink last night?"  
  
"Umm...a few pints, couple of shots and you even tried a cocktail"  
  
"That doesn't sound like me"  
  
"Trust me, you weren't you last night. You were actually fun for once-ahh!"  
  
Aaron punched his arm and Robert rubbed the spot with his hand.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
They were on the plane ride home by five and Aaron fell asleep on his husbands shoulder, Robert fell asleep on his head. Aaron only woke up ten minutes before because the hostess came to tell them they would be landing soon.  
  
"Rob? Hey...wake up will you?"  
  
Robert yawned and blinked his eyes open. Despite the pair of them napping for the entire day, they were still tired.  
  
"I'm awake..."  
  
"Well we're nearly there. Lands in ten minutes"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Robert yawned and rested his head back on Aaron's.  
  
  
.......  
  
  
The taxi ride home was thankfully quick. They had their cases in the back of the taxi, (Aaron had his mango macarons in his case aswell) their phones in their pockets and their keys. They got the taxi to take them right into their driveway and because the driver was pretty chill, he did just that and helped them get their cases out too.  
  
Robert gave him a nice tip.  
  
Aaron fumbled with the keys, but managed to open the door and wondered why it was so quiet. Robert remembered why and made an ah sound.  
  
"Yeah...Diane was paranoid of Liv being here herself so she took Liv to stay with her..."  
  
"Oh. So that means..."  
  
Robert looked around in the village. It was a Saturday so hardly anyone actually came outside, choosing to spend the weekend in with their families.  
  
"So that means...I can do this"  
  
Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't even try to keep it PG, already running his hands up underneath Aaron's jacket and t-shirt. He pushed Aaron in the house, not breaking their kiss and shut the door behind them. It was the best they were gonna get with the whole 'carrying one another through the threshold thing'  
  
Aaron pulled away, opened the door and sighed. They forgot to bring the cases in. He pulled the cases in, locked the door and grabbed Roberts hand as they ran upstairs, giggling and miraculously cured from their hangover. They both sighed when reaching the comfort of their bed and Robert hovered himself over Aaron.  
  
"You know...everyone thinks we get back tomorrow...wanna keep our honeymoon going until then?"  
  
Aaron didn't even hesitate with his answer.  
  
"Fuck yes"  
  
  
.........  
  
  
Sunday evening came around and Robert looked over at the door that opened. In walked Liv and Diane who was pushing Seb in his pram. Aaron poked his head up and rushed over to hug his little sister before hugging Diane. Robert hugged Diane, Liv and then picked Seb up out of his pram.  
  
"Hello! Oh i missed you so much!"  
  
Liv scoffed.  
  
"Wow thanks. I am standing right here"  
  
Robert chuckled.  
  
"Of course I missed you too. It was weird not waking up to Seb crying everyday you know?"  
  
Diane smiled.  
  
"How was it? Where did yous go?"  
  
Aaron grinned and took Seb out of Roberts arms, hugged the baby tight.  
  
"Robert took us to Paris. Top rated hotel and everything. We'll show you pictures later"  
  
Diane put a hand over her heart.  
  
"Aw. Paris! How romantic!"  
  
"Oh! We've got souvenirs for everyone!"  
......  
  
  
Later, just when the clock reached ten, Robert, Aaron and Liv sat down on the couch, each on either side of Robert. Seb was tucked on Aaron's knee because he was being extra fussy today, clearly having missed his two dads. Robert swiped through his phone, obviously showing them the good decent photos that didn't require the couple to be...indecent.  
  
"So, this was our room..."  
  
Liv widened her eyes.  
  
"Is that the Eiffel tower?! Yous got a good one!"  
  
Robert nodded and continued to flick through them all. He even went through Aaron's phone, showing them the videos Aaron took of Robert freaking out in the helicopter, a video of Robert rowing the boat and then a video of Robert in the bathroom later, applying sun cream to his arms.  
  
There were several pictures of the markets, the streets, the picnic and the rainy day after the picnic. Their joined hands in the restaurant, Aaron's face squished against the pillow as he was out for it. A similar one of Robert. The rest of the photos were stupid selfies of the pair, and the club. God..Liv had so much blackmail material for Aaron and Robert now.  
  
But seeing the couple all loved up and happy?  
  
She decided to leave it, they didn't deserve blackmail material of a time they lived in a world of their own.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment? Even if it's just an x or something, it'll help me to know if you guys liked this and frankly, I'm actually pretty proud of this.


End file.
